Infinite Stratos: Resolve
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: Al ver a su hermana sacrificar tanto por él, Ichika promete hacerse más fuerte y protegerla en su lugar. Su nueva determinación cambiará su vida para siempre ... "Tabane-nee ... Tengo una petición ... ¡Por favor, enséñame sobre los Infinite Stratos!" -Fic adoptado de Shiranui Amaterasu-
1. Resolución

Hola, feliz navidad a todos, y bienvenidos sean a este nuevo proyecto, la traducción, adopción y (espero) culminación de la historia "Infinite Stratos: Resolve".

A algunos esto podría no ser una sorpresa, pero para otros sí, es decir, ¿yo, adoptando/tomando una historia? Bueno, pues es así, y la verdad es que se cumplieron los requisitos que me planteé para que yo adoptara una historia. ¿Cuáles son? El primero, que fueran puestas en adopción, y su autor original, Shiranui Amaterasu, la declaró en adopción desde hace ya dos años. Ese es justamente e segundo requisito, que en al menos dos años no hubiera noticia alguna de la historia o el autor.

Lo triste es que, el último mensaje en el que reafirmo el estatus de la historia y compartió sus notas de sus ideas para el futuro de esta, comentó que varios se habían puesto en contacto con él, pero nadie siguió adelante. Yo considero que es una lástima que esto pasara, y dado que la sección de IS, especialmente en español, está muy vacía, decidí adoptarla y traducirla al español con el plan de terminarla y traducirla de regreso al inglés una vez esté completa, aunque si hay alguien dispuesto a ayudarme con la traducción durante la marcha para que vayan a la par las versiones estoy más que dispuesto a escucharlo, especialmente si, llegado el momento, aporta en la historia para mantenerla en buen nivel.

 **Edición:** A los que leyeron el capítulo antes de la segunda edición, sé que les dije que los primeros capítulos serian casi completamente traducción de los originales, pero la verdad me será muy difícil escribir la historia en primera persona, aun con los capítulos que Shiranui escribió como base, así que decidí cambiar el estilo de escritura y también algunas cosas que **siento** podrían ser más sólidos de otra forma, como los combates y otros detalles así que no será solo una "traducción", ahora vengo con toda la intención de hacerla "mía".

Pero bueno, pasemos a la historia, (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

(N/e: notas de escritor)

 **(Explicaciones extra)**

 **Capítulo 01: Resolución.**

El mundo había cambiado radicalmente con la creación de los Infinite Stratos (IS), unas armaduras altamente tecnológicas diseñadas originalmente para la exploración espacial, pero tras la cancelación del proyecto en cuanto a la rama espacial, se volvieron las armas más avanzadas del mundo, lo que quedó claro tras el incidente conocido como "El caballero blanco".

La creadora, Shinonono Tabane, obligó a los países de todo el mundo a firmar el tratado Alaska, lo que les impedía desarrollar los IS como armas, al menos públicamente. Además, al solo existir 467 núcleos, los cuales solo podían ser manufacturados por la propia Tabane, se vieron limitados a la cantidad de unidades que cada país podría tener.

Como nota extra, solo las mujeres eran capaces de usar los IS, un detalle que Tabane no previó pero que consideró poco importante, por lo que nunca trató de corregirlo. Eso provocó un giro de 180° en la forma de vida a lo largo del mundo, siendo ahora las mujeres el género dominante.

Con el tiempo, surgió la primera y más grande competencia a nivel mundial en la cual las mejores pilotos de los países competían por el título de la más fuerte, el "Mondo Grosso", y la ganadora del primer torneo fue originaria de Japón, país donde los IS habían surgido, por lo que no era una exageración decir que Japón estaba en la cima del mundo.

La ganadora no era otra que Orimura Chifuyu, la mejor amiga de Shinonono Tabane y la favorita para ganar la segunda edición del "Mondo Grosso"… al menos hasta que su hermano pequeño fue secuestrado.

 **(Lugar desconocido)**

Orimura Ichika era un joven muy amable y amigable que generalmente se mostraba con una sonrisa en todo momento, excepto ahora mismo.

El pequeño tenía los brazos atados al tórax así como las piernas, imposibilitándole moverse o ponerse de pie. No se encontraba amordazado ni vendado de los ojos, pero considerando que el lugar estaba sumergido en las tinieblas y que había perdido la voz instantes antes por los gritos de auxilio que nadie escuchó, no habría sido mucha diferencia que lo estuviera.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, lo último que recordaba era que se dirigía al estadio para ver a su hermana competir antes de que todo se volviera negro. Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos seguía sin distinguir nada más que oscuridad pese a estar seguro de que tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba atado, con solo un leve murmullo de olas interrumpiendo el tétrico silencio. Le tomó un par de minutos al pequeño comprender su situación (aunque no tenía idea de por qué había sido secuestrado), lo primero que hizo fue romper en llanto y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sin resultado alguno.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, era difícil saberlo en su estado de terror y desesperación, pero como mínimo debía de ser más de una hora. A estas alturas no tenía ningún pensamiento positivo, temiendo su inminente muerte, o que sería llevado muy lejos de Japón, si no es que ya lo habían hecho, y que no podría hacer nada para compensar a su querida hermana mayor por todo lo que había hecho por él, y sorpresivamente, eso le afectaba más que pensar que podía morir en cualquier momento o que no volvería a ver la luz del día.

-C-chifuyu-nee- suspiró con su rota voz, en un murmullo tan bajo que nadie, aun con el silencio del lugar ni estando a menos de un metro de él, habría sido capaz de escucharlo.

En ese momento, como negando esa realidad, un hueco por el que se filtró la luz se abrió a varios metros frente a él con brusquedad y acompañado por un sonido metálico, que pronto se extendió mientras la cortina de acero del almacén era rasgada, y abriéndose paso por esta, su hermana, usando su IS, entró, cambiando su expresión de preocupación por una cálida sonrisa de alivio al verlo.

El propio Ichika sintió un alivio tan intenso que solo fue capaz de responder con una débil sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente.

 **(Time Skip)**

Había pasado un tiempo tras el incidente, e Ichika estaba solo en su casa. Chifuyu (quien había sido descalificada del torneo al abandonarlo de improvisto) había viajado a Alemania a entrenar a sus pilotos por un año como pago por brindarle la información sobre el paradero de Ichika y calmar al gobierno japonés que estuvo a punto de arrestarla por violación de la ley ("mal uso de su unidad IS").

La soledad y culpabilidad por haber sido secuestra estaba carcomiendo a Ichika lentamente, tanto que se había vuelto bastante sombrío, al punto que preocupaba a sus amigos, Rin y los hermanos Gotanda. Las cosas no parecían cambiar, hasta que, en un día en que "miraba" la televisión en su sala (no que le prestara verdadera atención estando en medio de su depresión).

- _Yo, no quiero seguir siendo protegido por Chifuyu-nee toda mi vida, no quiero ser una carga, debo hacerme fuerte para poder cuidarme a mí mismo, y tal vez a ella, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puede un hombre proteger a quien está en la cima del mundo?_ \- justo en ese momento, el anime de Sci-Fi (aunque lo único que distaba de la realidad de ese momento eran las colonias espaciales a lo largo del sistema solar como era el caso de Marte que había sido completamente colonizado) que "veía" mostró una escena en la que un científico un tanto loco revisaba con palpable emoción el enorme e intimidante (aunque algo desgastado) robot blanco que el protagonista piloteaba y aseguraba que no solo lo repararía, sino que lo dejaría mejor que nunca, fue entonces que una epifanía golpeó al pequeño con una fuerza brutal - _¡Eso es! No puedo ser el escudo de Chifuyu-nee, ¡pero puedo ser su pilar!_ \- pensó emocionado.

Salió disparado del sofá como si este estuviera en llamas y corrió a su cuarto, se dirigió a su escritorio y, bajo la tapa secreta de un cajón, sacó un papel con un número telefónico escrito.

Rápidamente tomó un teléfono y marcó, esperando con ansiedad hasta que finalmente contestaron.

-¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal estas? ¡La súper genio, Shinonono Tabane está aquí!-.

-¡Tabane-nee!, ¡Soy yo, Orimura Ichika!-.

-¡I-kun, que sorpresa! Escuché que te secuestraron y que Chi-chan te rescató, ¿estás bien? ¿No te hirieron?-.

El pequeño mostró una mueca ante la mención del secuestro, pero se recuperó tan rápido como pudo, no era el momento de lamentarse por eso.

-Estoy bien Tabane-nee, más importante, ¡por favor, enséñame de sobre los IS!-.

Esas siete palabras cambiaron el destino, no solo del pequeño, si no del mundo entero, especialmente por que Ichika estaba seguro que, como hombre, no podría alcanzar una fuerza similar a la de su hermana, por lo que solo le quedaba fortalecerla tras bambalinas… sin embargo, ese pensamiento estaba equivocado.

 **(Cinco años después)**

-¿Qué pasa Ichika? ¿Tu hermana te dio otra paliza en esas dichosas "practicas" suyas?- preguntó un joven de cabello largo y rojizo, Gotanda Dan, llegando al lado del exhausto Ichika quien esperaba en la parada de autobuses, ambos vestidos con el uniforme de la secundaria de la que estaban por graduarse.

Las prácticas en cuestión eran algo común para Ichika desde hace cuatro años, empezando apenas su hermana volvió de Alemania, y dado que ella está siempre ausente por su trabajo, suelen ser en su mayoría autodidactas con él siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermana, con Chifuyu probando su progreso cada dos semanas. En dichos pruebas Ichika siempre recibe una paliza unilateral, pero siempre suponen una mejora de sus habilidades, siendo ahora capaz de resistir un minuto con desdieseis segundos en contra de ella, lo que, considerando la fuerza de Chifuyu, es algo digno de alabar.

No fue lo único que hizo en esos cinco años, sino que también su conocimiento de los IS con Tabane como su maestra.

Fue muy difícil (lo que era normal al ser cosas muy por encima de las capacidades y conocimientos de un niño de diez años), especialmente al inicio, pero la genio no se rindió en ningún momento, logrando simplificar los complejos temas científicos de tal forma que hasta él logró entenderlo, sin lugar a dudas podría ser una maestra ejemplar.

Tres años de estudios por internet lo prepararon para los verdaderos retos de su nueva educación, el analizar problemas de equipos IS, dar con la causa y su solución. Iniciando con cosas sencillas hasta llegar al punto en el que Ichika se vio realizando sus propios diseños de equipamiento IS.

Sus primeros diseños fueron fracasos rotundos, especialmente el escudo secundario alimentado por la energía del núcleo y el infame "propulsor revolver" (Ichika deseaba olvidar todo al respecto de ese último), pero con el tiempo logró hacer diseños lo suficientemente buenos para que la genio mostrara verdadera sorpresa, inclusive se podría decir que algunos llegaban a impresionarla, aunque en cierta medida únicamente.

Llegó el día en que Tabane vendió uno de sus diseños, al pobre Ichika casi se le paró el corazón al ir a revisar su cuenta bancaria por indicación de la genio y ver una ENORME cantidad de ceros. Inseguro de aceptar tanto dinero, trató de devolverlo todo, pero Tabane demostró ser tan terrorífica como Chifuyu cuando se lo proponía, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que aceptarlo (aunque logró que aceptara el que se dividieran las ganancias).

Su plan era aprovechar la experiencia ganada con Tabane para estudiar en una escuela técnica de IS, su siguiente objetivo pudiendo ser el empezar a trabajar en una empresa manufacturera o estudiar un posgrado. Claro, todo esto lo había mantenido en secreto de todos, incluyendo a su querida hermana mayor.

-No, solo me la pasé estudiando hasta tarde- refutó el azabache recordando su sección nocturna sobre los IS -además, Chifuyu-nee no ha vuelto de su trabajo aun- se detuvo al notar un autobús aparecer por la esquina -nos vemos Dan, ese es mi camión, suerte con tu examen-.

-También a ti Ichika, pero, ¿No vas a decirme a que escuela estas aplicando? ¿No es la escuela privada Aoetsu, o si?-.

-No, pero no te lo diré, ya no sería una sorpresa- y con eso, Ichika abordó el autobús que lo llevaría a donde todo iniciaría.

 **(Dos Horas después)**

-... _Estoy perdido_ \- se lamentó en alguna parte de la escuela donde debía presentar su examen de admisión, un lugar inmenso, lleno de pasillos, escaleras y puertas que no tardó en causar que se perdiera - _¿es algún tipo de obstáculo para que pocos acepten? No importa, abriré la primera puerta que encuentre y buscaré ayuda_ -.

Apenas había pensado eso cuando vislumbró una puerta a pocos metros que se apresuró a abrir, congelándose al ver lo que había al otro lado.

-...Un IS- musitó, ensimismado al ver el objeto central de todas sus metas actuales, arrodillado como un samurái ante su señor en medio de una enorme sala.

Sin apenas pensarlo extendió la mano y tocó la unidad, y al mismo tiempo que este brillaba débilmente, su mente fue asaltada por una gran cantidad de información: características, especificaciones, rango de movimiento, equipamiento actual, todo tipo de datos de la unidad ante él.

-¡Llegas tarde!- se escuchó una voz femenina gritar con molestia desde el otro lado de la sala -¡Date prisa y entra en la unidad, iniciaremos con la prueba ya!-.

-¿Prueba? No, espere, está en un…-.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y entra! ¡Tenemos un horario que seguir!-.

Algo intimidado por la mujer ordenando tan estrictamente, Ichika se colocó la armadura tan rápido como pudo, y una vez estuvo listo, se tomó unos instantes para sentir la armadura y sus efectos sobre él. Sus sentidos aumentaron enormemente, especialmente su vista, ahora podía ver en todas direcciones claramente y enfocado, también su oído mejoró al punto en que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de todos los que estaban en aquella sala. Se sentía ligero como una pluma, pero aun así, con la fuerza suficiente para levantar un auto sobre su cabeza.

- _Este, este es el poder que Chifuyu-nee posee, el poder que dominó_ \- pensó ensimismado al tiempo que materializaba ausentemente el arma de la unidad, una espada gigante similar a una katana apareciendo en su mano derecha entre partículas de luz.

En eso, sus sentidos aumentados y el radar de la unidad le advirtieron que otro IS se acercaba rápidamente a su derecha. Girándose rápidamente, permitió a la examinadora que observara por primera vez a quien había apurado, y aprovechando la sorpresa tan grande que se veía en su rostro, salió del camino, por lo que la instructora se estrelló en un muro.

-¡E-e-eres un hombre!- exclamó incrédula mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bueno, si- respondió Ichika como si fuera algo obvio, antes de que el peso de sus acciones le cayera como un edificio.

Orimura Ichika, se había vuelto el único hombre sobre la tierra en ser capaz de pilotar los IS desde su creación hace diez años.

 **(Time Skip)**

El tiempo pasó y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Ichika se encontró sentado en su nuevo salón de clases, completamente rodeado de mujeres. No que fuera sorpresa, después de todo, él era el único hombre en toda la academia IS, todas las estudiantes y todo el personal de la academia estaba constituido por mujeres.

- _Esto es demasiado incomodo_ \- pensó, sintiéndose muy aislado dada su situación, especialmente al estar al centro y al frente del salón, donde todas las mujeres presentes podían enfocarlo sin mayores problemas… como estaban haciendo ahora.

Bueno, con excepción de una única chica quien irónicamente, era la esperanza de Ichika para poder tomarse las clases con calma. Se trataba de Shinonono Houki, la amiga de la infancia de Ichika a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo. El problema era que solo lo miró por unos instantes, pero apenas él regresó a verla ella desvió la vista por completo con un bufido, y no mostraba intenciones de siquiera reconocer su existencia.

-¿ _Así tratas a un amigo que no has visto en seis años, Houki?_ \- se quejó mentalmente Ichika mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el escritorio, lamentándose.

-¿Orimura Ichika-san?- llamó a lista la maestra, una mujer de baja estatura que mostraba timidez al estar ante sus alumnos pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era bastante atractiva, con cabello y ojos verdes, lentes de montura y una figura por demás destacable.

Pero el único hombre presente, sumido en su depresión, no respondió.

-¿Orimura Ichika-san?- repitió con un poco más de fuerza, obteniendo el mismo resultado -¡Orimura Ichika-san!-.

-¡Ah, sí, Orimura Ichika, presente!- reaccionando al grito, se puso de pie algo alarmado, apenándose al notar como algunas de sus compañeras se reían levemente.

-L-lamento haberte llamado tan fuerte Orimura-san, pero no respondías ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¡Lo siento! Pero es que, estamos en las presentaciones y ya es el turno de Orimura-san, así que, ¿podrías presentarte? ¿Por favor?- se disculpó inclinándose repetidamente la maestra.

-Ah, Yamada-sensei, está bien, no tiene que disculparse, yo soy el que se distrajo después de todo- le tranquilizó algo apenado.

-¿En verdad? Bien, en ese caso, procede a presentarte por favor-.

Irguiéndose y avanzando al frente de la clase, Ichika se puso nervioso en el acto, cosa normal al estar frente a tantas mujeres que lo miraban con una intensidad sorprendente.

- _No me miren así por favor, cualquiera se pondría nervioso_ \- se lamentó internamente antes de suspirar -Mi nombre es Orimura Ichika, espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante- se presentó con una leve inclinación, pero apenas se irguió de nuevo dio un paso intimidado hacia atrás al notar como las miradas se habían intensificado - _¿Por qué me miran así? ¡¿Qué más quieren que diga?!_ \- se quejó, decidiendo terminar todo de una vez -Eso es todo-.

Al instante, todas las mujeres presentes, incluyendo a la maestra, se dejaron caer decepcionadas, y cuando se irguieron lo dejaron en claro con sus miradas.

- _¿Qué? ¿Esperaban algo más interesante, o genial? ¡No soy un personaje de anime ni un chuunibyou!_ -.

¡BAM!

Algo golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del chico desde atrás, haciéndole torcerse bastante por la fuerza. Irguiéndose adolorido, parpadeó un poco al sentir el golpe muy familiar.

-¿Chifuyu-nee?-.

¡BAM!

Apenas había empezado a girarse cuando un segundo golpe descendió inmisericordemente sobre él. Finalmente pudo girarse ver a su hermana vestida con un traje de negocios femenino mirándolo severamente. En su mano derecha estaba el arma usada, un cuaderno de atendencia.

-Orimura-sensei, ¿ya terminó la junta?-.

Suavizando su mirada, Chifuyu encaró a la peli verde -Si, disculpa que te dejara el inicio sola, debiste de tenerlo duro, especialmente con este idiota- se disculpó apuntando al único hombre presente.

Su hermano le dirigió una mirada deprimida por la forma de referirse a él, pero fue completamente ignorado en pos del resto del salón.

-Atención clase, mi nombre es Orimura Chifuyu, estoy a cargo de instruirles en los controles y las funciones de las unidades IS. Espero que todas y cada una de ustedes recuerde y comprenda lo que les enseñaré, sin excepción alguna. Aquellas que no comprendan un tema recibirán una educación mucho más estricta hasta que la información se arraigue en su cerebro, ¿quedó claro?-.

Ichika miró a su hermana algo sorprendido, no esperando ese tipo de presentación tan intimidante pese a conocerla bien, por su parte, el resto de estudiantes…

-¡Kya~! ¡Es Chifuyu-sama, en verdad es Chifuyu-sama!-.

-¡Soy su admiradora!-

-¡Vine desde el norte de Kyuushuu por que la admiraba, Chifuyu-sama!-.

-¡Yo vengo desde el sur de Hokkaido!-.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de poder aprender de usted, Chifuyu-sama!-.

-¡Moriría felizmente por usted, Chifuyu-sama!-.

...no se vio afectado por dicha presentación.

La estricta maestra las observó unos momentos con una expresión indescifrable antes de suspirar y cubrirse el rostro frustrada -...igual que todos los años, tantos idiotas reunidos en un solo lugar… ¿en verdad están aquí por mi clase?-.

- _Chifuyu-nee, cálmate un poco, este tipo de popularidad no puede comprarse, ¿sabes?_ \- no pudo evitar pensar Ichika, pese a que una parte de él estaba igual que su hermana, y también estaba un poco preocupado al ver como lo que recién agregó, lejos de calmarlas o deprimirlas, solo las emocionó más - _...no quiero pensar en eso, pero, ¿serán todas masoquistas?_ -.

Tomo unos instantes pero la clase finalmente se calmó, por lo que Chifuyu se giró hacia su hermano -Entonces, ¿eres tan idiota que fallaste en algo tan sencillo como una presentación?-.

-¿Eh?, No, Chifuyu-nee…-.

Un golpe más lo interrumpió en el acto.

-Es Orimura-sensei-.

-Entendido, Orimura-sensei- respondió con voz adolorida.

Con eso, la hora de tutorías del primer día llegó a su fin.

 **(Hora del almuerzo)**

Una vez más, Ichika se encontraba en su asiento sintiéndose extremadamente incomodo, esta vez porque todas sus compañeras se encontraban en los extremos del salón, mirándolo intensamente y dejando una distancia de al menos tres metros entre ellas y él. Inclusive había algunas de otros salones entre ellas o en las puertas abiertas, todas cuchicheando entre ellas con su vista fija en él, pero ninguna se animaba a dirigible la palabra.

Si antes era famoso por ser el único hombre piloto de IS, ahora que se sabía su relación con Chifuyu la cosa se había vuelto peor. Desanimado, dejó caer su cabeza en su escritorio.

-Disculpa-.

Irguiéndose, notó que alguien finalmente había reunido el valor para dirigirle la palabra, no siendo otra persona que su amiga de la infancia y única conocida entre las presentes, Houki.

-¿Podemos hablar en los pasillos?-.

Dicho eso y sin esperar por una respuesta, la morena salió rápidamente del salón. Ichika se puso de pie y la siguió inmediatamente, apenas y logrando verle adentrarse a un pasillo ancho y en el que solo estaba ella, donde se detuvo a esperarlo a la mitad del pasillo, mostrando una expresión de alivio al verlo llegar.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, mostrándose insegura. Ichika esperó pacientemente por unos instantes antes de suspirar.

-Houki, ¿ganaste el torneo nacional de kendo verdad? Felicidades-.

Con su rostro rojo delatando su pena, finalmente habló -¿C-como sabes eso?-.

-Lo leí en el periódico-.

-¿E-el periódico?-.

-Sí, había un pequeño articulo anunciando el ganador- le explicó antes de sonreír amablemente -¿sabes Houki? Aunque han pasado seis años, te reconocí al instante-.

El rojo se extendió aún más por el rostro de la chica -¿C-cómo?-.

-Tu peinado, sigue siendo el mismo que usabas entonces, ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo tan característico de ti?-.

Completamente roja, Houki se limitó a asentir. En ese momento sonó la campana indicando el final del periodo de descanso.

-Ah, debemos volver rápido, o Chifuyu-nee podría castigarnos- comentó algo preocupado antes de tomarla de la mano y dirigirse al salón de clases sin soltarla en ningún momento.

Sora decir que Houki se mantuvo callada y roja todo el trayecto.

 **(Una hora después)**

Habiendo terminado el segundo periodo, Ichika se limitó a recargarse en su asiento, agradeciendo mentalmente a Tabane por haberle enseñado tanto, sin eso seguramente habría llegado hasta ese momento sin entender absolutamente nada, y no era una perspectiva agradable cuando su hermana mayor era una de sus maestras.

Aprovechando el intervalo hasta que la siguiente maestra entrara, una chica rubia con un uniforme personalizado para que la falda llegara hasta los tobillos, prácticamente siendo un vestido, se acercó a su escritorio.

-¿Puedo ayudarte…?- empezó Ichika buscando en sus memorias antes de negar levemente, considerando su nerviosismo al inicio y el aturdimiento tras los golpes de Chifuyu, no puso verdadera atención a la presentación de nadie en su salón -disculpa, no recuerdo tu nombre, ¿podrías decidirlo de nuevo?-.

-¿No sabes quién soy?- cuestionó indignada -¿Estás diciendo que nunca escuchaste de Cecilia Alcott, candidata a representante de Inglaterra y quien aprobó con honores el examen de ingreso?-.

- _Así que se llama Cecilia, un momento,_ ¿a qué te refieres con honores?-.

-¿Oh? ¿No sabes eso tampoco? Bueno, es el deber de los nobles el educar a los plebeyos. Pasé con honores al ser la única en derrotar a la examinadora durante el examen, ¿ahora comprendes porque soy tan grandiosa?-.

-¿Te refieres al examen en el que debíamos de activar una unidad IS y enfrentar a una maestra?-.

-Exactamente-.

-En ese caso, yo también derroté a mi examinadora, _aunque solamente la esquivé,_ ¿significa que también pasé con honores?-.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó incrédula y algo molesta, aferrándose al escritorio de Ichika con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos -¡Me dijeron que fui la única!-.

-Bueno, la única mujer imagino, pero, soy un hombre así que no deberían de haberme contado con ustedes-.

En ese momento la madera del escritorio cedió levemente, crujiendo al empezar a romperse para la preocupación de Ichika. La rubia aspiró aire, preparándose para empezar a gritar.

Afortunadamente para él, la campana sonó una vez más, indicando el inicio del siguiente periodo de clases.

- _¡Literalmente, salvado por la campana!_ \- pensó aliviado.

La rubia se irguió -¡Volveré a terminar con esto, no vayas a huir!- le espetó molesta antes de volver a su lugar ante la vista del algo desanimado Ichika.

En el momento en que Chifuyu entró al salón y se colocó tras el escritorio del profesorado, Ichika se irguió por completo y se dispuso a darle toda su atención a la clase… de no hacerlo estaba seguro que le golpearía de nuevo, y no quería perder más neuronas.

-En este periodo cubriremos los distintos tipos de equipamiento IS, sus características y sus usos en combate, más les vale que pongan atención- empezó con seriedad -Pero antes de eso, debemos escoger al representante de la clase para el torneo entre clases que está próximo. Creo que queda claro que no es lo único que hará el que tenga el puesto, también deberá de atender a las reuniones del consejo estudiantil y a las del comité de reuniones. Será la cara del salón ante los eventos en general, sean deportivas o culturales, escojan bien-.

- _Eso suena a mucho trabajo, le deseo suerte al que sea escogido_ \- pensó Ichika sintiendo un poco de lastima por quien terminara en el puesto.

-¡Orimura-sensei, yo nomino a Orimura-kun para el puesto!-.

-¡Yo secundo la noción!-.

Un par de chicas saltaron casi de inmediato en sus asientos e Ichika asintió satisfecho.

 _-Sí, buena idea, que sea Orimura-kun… un momento, solo hay dos Orimura en el salón, y Chifuyu-nee es la maestra, así que…_ -.

-¿No hay objeciones?- preguntó tranquilamente Chifuyu -¿Ninguna? Bien, entonces el representante será…-.

-¡Yo me opongo!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ichika y Cecilia, lo que provocó que el chico la mirara agradecido.

- _Puede que podamos llevarnos bien a final de cuentas_ \- pensó animado.

-¡¿Cómo podríamos tener a este mono de circo como representante?!- espetó molesta la inglesa.

En respuesta, Ichika se sintió deprimido - _supongo que me equivoqué-._

-¡Me niego a reconocerlo como nuestro representante!- continuó la rubia -El representante debería ser alguien con habilidad y gracia, y yo, Cecilia Alcott, cumplo con los requisitos por completo. Un mono de este subdesarrollado país no debería…-.

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué hace a Inglaterra mejor? La última vez que escuché, el único logro que ha mantenido indiscutidamente es el de la peor cocina del mundo- interrumpió Ichika con molestia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-.

En retrospectiva, Ichika sabía que no debió hacer eso, especialmente al verla tan molesta, pero simplemente no se podía quedar callado ante el insulto a su país, y eso que no tenía un sentido patriótico tan fuerte. Y ahora que habló, no se iba a echar para atrás.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi país de esa forma?! ¡Es imperdonable!-.

-Tu insultaste primero al mío, además, ¿país subdesarrollado? Recuérdame por favor, ¿En qué país surgió el IS? ¿En cuál está la academia IS más importante del mundo? Ah, cierto, en Japón-.

La rubia retrocedió un paso al quedarse sin palabras para responder.

Ichika se permitió sonreír satisfecho - _Eso debió bastar_ -.

-¡Te reto a un duelo!-.

- _...parece que no_ \- suspiró antes de responder -Acepto, será más productivo que seguir discutiendo contigo-.

-Genial. Te enseñaré el poder de la candidata a representante de Inglaterra. Para cuando termine, estarás arrastrándote a mis pies, no te atrevas a retractarte-.

Algo molesto por su constante soberbia, Ichika abrió la boca una vez más -¿Quieres alguna ventaja?-.

El resultado fue inmediato, el salón se sumió en el silencio y todas lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Tantos deseos tienes de estar a mis pies?- preguntó un tanto sorprendida Cecilia.

-Para nada, solo te doy la oportunidad de pedir una ventaja- respondió firmemente el chico.

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Algunas de sus compañeras también empezaron a reír aunque no tan fuerte, y las que no, lo miraban algo preocupadas.

-Orimura-kun, ¿hablas enserio?-.

-¡Es cierto que antes los hombres eran concienciados como el género dominante, pero eso cambió con los IS!-.

-¡Inclusive dicen que si se hiciera una guerra entre géneros, las mujeres no tardarían ni un mes en ganar!-.

-O-Orimura-kun, creo que tu deberías de ser el que pidiera una ventaja, Alcott-san es una candidata a representante, debe de ser muy fuerte-.

Ichika se dedicó a mirarlas seriamente, antes de hablar -"Perro que ladra, no muerde"- eso bastó para que todas lo miraran incrédulas, salvo su hermana que simplemente cerró los ojos, aunque había una muy tenue sonrisa en sus labios, tanto así que solo alguien que la conociera bien, como su hermano menor, la habría notado -no creo que tenga que preocuparme mucho por alguien que presume tanto y que menosprecia a todo menos su país-.

Todas las estudiantes abrieron la boca aún más ante eso.

-Además, ustedes fallan en notar algo en esa lógica- continuó, confundiéndolas -los IS volvieron a las mujeres en el género dominante, pero ¿qué pasará ahora que un hombre, el antiguo genero dominante, habiéndolo sido por cientos de años sin la necesidad de algo como un IS, recibe uno?-

Ahora todas estaban calladas. No querían creerlo, especialmente al haber crecido en la situación social actual, pero él tenía un punto.

Él era un comodín, alguien con un futuro incierto. No había prácticamente nada para respaldar el pensamiento, pero, tampoco había algo para negarlo: él, el único hombre capaz de pilotar los IS, bien podría ser el prospecto para el ser humano más poderoso con vida en la tierra. Y sabiendo que la persona más apropiada hasta ahora para tal puesto era su hermana mayor, no sonaba tan disparatado. Inclusive, algunas habían empezado a verlo como una certeza.

No que el propio Ichika lo creyera. Era una posibilidad que le encantaría que fuera real producto de su orgullo como hombre y su deseo de poder regresare a su hermana todo cuanto había hecho por él, y mentiría si dijera que no era su meta ahora que, no solo tenía la capacidad de mejorar unidades IS e inclusive crearlas, si no que era capaz de pilotearlas, pero no tenía confianza en que fuera a llegar a eso en los próximos años, y tenía muy en claro que Cecilia debería de ser mucho más hábil que él, pero no se podía quedar callado ante tanto menosprecio dirigido a su persona. No era alguien dispuesto a doblegarse así sin más.

-Está decidido entonces- intervino Chifuyu con voz de comando -el enfrentamiento será el próximo lunes en la arena tres, será uno justo sin ningún tipo de ventajas para ningún bando- indicó a lo que Ichika asintió con seriedad -hasta entonces, no quiero una sola pelea entre ustedes dos, ¿quedó claro?-.

Una vez más Ichika asintió con seriedad. Por su parte, Cecilia se veía roja de la ira y la vergüenza, más que dispuesta a dejarle en claro su opinión sobre lo que había dicho, pero se tragó como pudo sus deceso y asintió también.

-Bien, entonces regresemos a la lección-.

Con eso, las clases se reanudaron e Ichika aplicó más atención de la que nunca había aplicado. Aun con todo el conocimiento que tenía y con la seguridad que había mostrado instantes antes, estaba muy consciente de que llevaba las de perder aquí, necesitaría todo lo que pudiera ayudarle, especialmente los conocimientos de su hermana mayor.

 **(Después de clases)**

Cuando las clases finalmente terminaron, Ichika se estiró en su lugar para relajarse mientras pensaba en la forma de proceder. Aun si había aprendido mucho ese día, y sin lugar de dudas aprendería más en la semana, necesitaba también de practicar con una unidad si quería tener una oportunidad contra Cecilia.

- _Chifuyu-nee podría ayudarme con eso, pero, es una maestra, eso podría verse como favoritismo, además, no quiero depender demasiado de ella_ \- pensaba con seriedad.

-Orimura-kun, me alegro de que sigas aquí- llamó la amable profesora, Yamada Maya, entrando al salón y yendo directo a él.

-¿Necesita algo, Yamada-sensei?-.

-No, solo venía a decirte que tu habitación está lista-.

- _Ah, cierto, había olvidado que aún no me habían asignado una,_ pensaba que se tomaría más tiempo, es decir, dado mi situación "especial"-.

-Precisamente porque es una situación especial es que el gobierno decidió hacer los cambios necesarios cuanto antes-.

- _Claro, siendo el único hombre piloto del mundo, era obvio que Japón querría tenerme tan vigilado como pudieran_ -.

-Así que procura llevarte bien con tu compañero de cuarto. Tu habitación es la numero 1025. Recuerda que la cena se sirve de las 6 a las 7 p.m. Todos los cuartos tienen regaderas pero hay un gran baño común disponible. Los horarios difieren según los grados, ¡Ah, p-pero Orimura-kun no puede usarlos aun!-.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó un tanto molesto. Él disfrutaba de un buen baño largo y caliente.

-S-seria m-muy inapropiado q-que Orimura-kun entrara en los horarios actuales con el resto del alumnado- explicó nerviosa la maestra.

- _¿Qué tiene de malo? Entrar al baño con el resto de los de primeros es genial para romper el hie… ¡Ah, cierto, soy el único hombre aquí!_ -.

-¿E-estarías b-bien bañándote c-con m-mujeres, Orimura-kun?- preguntó tímida la maestra.

-¡No, claro que no!- saltó apurado - _¡No hay forma de que pueda relajarme así!… además, Chifuyu-nee sin lugar a dudas me castigaría…_ \- un escalofrió de terror puro recorrió su columna vertebral al pensar en las posibles represalias que podría tomar su hermana.

-¡¿No estas interesado en las mujeres?!- exclamó sorprendida la peli verde -e-eso podría ser un problema-.

Ichika alcanzó a sentir indignación y preocupación ante esa confusión, pero el escándalo que estalló en ese momento le impidió corregirla.

-¿Eh, Orimura-kun está interesado en los chicos?-.

-Eso no es bueno… aunque tampoco es algo malo…-.

-¡Rápido, es hora de investigar sus días en la escuela media! ¡Si nos apuramos tendremos una respuesta clara dentro de dos días!-.

-¡Si!-.

Ichika solo pudo dejar caer la cabeza, derrotado.

 **(Instantes después)**

-Este es- comentó para sí Ichika parado frente a la puerta de la habitación 1025. Llamó a la puerta para comprobar si su compañera temporal estaba presente, y al no recibir respuesta procedió a usar su llave digital para abrir la puerta y entrar.

Lo que le esperaba al otro lado era una habitación bastante espaciosa, con una pequeña cocina a su mano izquierda y una puerta al lado contrario, muy probablemente el baño. Además de un par de sillas y una mesa pequeña, había dos camas bastante grandes y de aspecto en extremo cómodo, como lo comprobó Ichika en cuanto saltó sobre una, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción ante la oportunidad de descansar tras semejante día.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó una voz desde el baño, una extremadamente familiar para Ichika quien, algo alarmado, se irguió en la cama.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entre el vapor producto del agua caliente surgió una hermosa joven de cabello azabache envuelta en una toalla de baño y usando otra para secarse el cabello, una chica que el nervioso Ichika reconoció en el acto.

-Debes de ser mi compañera de cuarto, ¿no?- continuó mientras apartaba la segunda toalla de su cabeza -llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante, mi nombre es Shinonono…-.

-...¿Houki?- terminó Ichika con nerviosismo, rojo ante el extremadamente seductivo aspecto de su amiga, quien se congeló en cuanto finalmente vio quien era su compañero de cuarto.

-¡¿I-Ichika?! ¡No mires!- exclamó usando rápidamente la toalla en sus manos para cubrirse más las piernas por reflejo, inclinándose inconscientemente para eso y dándole un buen vistazo de su amplio pecho sin notarlo.

-¡Perdona!- aún más rojo, se apresuró a desviar la vista a un costado. No tenía muchas ganas de incurrir en su ira.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para calmarse al escuchar el sonido de las ropas moverse.

- _¡¿Por qué tienes que cambiarte conmigo aquí?! ¡¿Qué no ves que hay un adolescente saludable aquí?! ¡¿No podías tomar tu ropa y volver al baño?!_ -.

-¿P-por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? Estoy segura de que cerré la puerta con llave- inquirió terminando de ponerse su uniforme de kendo.

-Fui asignado a este cuarto- respondió Ichika mientras alzaba su copia de la llave digital, dejando ver con claridad el número 1025 en la tarjeta. En eso, sus instintos, producto del infernal entrenamiento de su hermana, gritaron con fuerza.

Reaccionando, Ichika se lanzó al suelo rodando, esquivando el bokken que se estrelló violentamente en donde había estado parado instantes antes. Sin detenerse a pensar, se apresuró a la puerta, saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, apoyándose en esta mientras suspiraba.

-A salv…-.

No pudo terminar su segunda palabra cuando la puerta fue atravesada a la altura de su cabeza, rozando su oído. Reaccionando rápidamente en cuanto el bokken fue retraído, Ichika se lanzó de frente, esquivando una segunda estocada que le habría dado al centro de la espalda.

- _¡¿Es que quiere matarme?! ¡¿Cómo rayos atravesó la puerta con un bokken normal?!_ -.

-¡Ah, es el cuarto de Ichika!-.

Parpadeando, Ichika finalmente notó que muchas de sus "vecinas" habían salido para ver que provocó tanto ruido. Además, era claro que todas habían estado relajándose antes de eso, puesto que todas vestían ropas ligeras y frescas como shorts, blusas de tirantes, algunas iban solo con su ropa interior y…

- _¡¿Por qué rayos usan negliges traslucidos?! ¡¿Qué ninguna de ustedes entiende que hay un hombre presente?! ¡Mi resistencia tiene un límite, ¿saben?!_ \- pensó alarmado antes de arrastrarse a la puerta de su cuarto y llamar -¡Por favor, Houki, déjame entrar, lo siento por todo pero déjame entrar, te lo suplico!-.

Lentamente el bokken fue retirado y la puerta se abrió.

-De acuerdo, entra-.

No haciéndose del rogar, Ichika entró rápidamente y cerró a sus espaldas, sintiendo un momentáneo alivio, hasta que reparó en la fulminante vista de Houki.

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás aquí?-.

-Sí, eso parece-.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? Todos saben que hombres y mujeres no pueden compartir habitación tras cierta edad, es sentido común-.

- _Aunque entiendo a lo que te refieres, estoy seguro de que hay muchos que lo hacen_ -.

-¿Tú, p-planeaste esto?-.

-No seas ridicula Houk…-.

Nuevamente, sus instintos le salvaron la vida, en esta ocasión permitiéndole atrapar el bokken entre sus palmas. Desgraciadamente, eso solo aumentó la ira de Houki, quien aumentó la fuerza ejercida, acercando cada vez más el bokken a su cabeza.

-¡E-entonces, dices que carezco de sentido común, ¿eh?!-.

- _¡No dije eso, y aun si lo hiciera, ¿es razón para molestarse tanto?!_ -.

-¡Oh, Shinonono-san es tan valiente!-.

-¡Está dominando a Orimura-kun!-.

-¡¿Entonces, a él le gusta eso?! ¡Debo investigar más profundo!-.

En algún momento, algunas chicas abrieron un poco la puerta y empezaron a espiarlos en silencio. Notándolas y escuchando sus palabras, Houki se apresuró a retroceder un poco roja.

-¿es todo?-.

-¡Pero si aún no llegan a la mejor parte!-.

Ahora completamente roja, Houki se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, esta vez asegurándose de cerrarla con llave, antes de girarse hacia su compañero de cuarto con una mirada estricta.

-¡Ichika!-.

-¡¿Si?!-.

-S-si vas a quedarte aquí, tendremos que poner algunas reglas. Primero, el horario de la ducha, yo podré ir de las siete a las ocho, tú de las ocho a las nueve-.

-¿No sería mejor si voy primero? Yo tomo duchas cortas-.

-¿Quieres que permanezca sudorosa después del club?-.

- _¿Club? Ah, debe de estar en el club de kendo_ ¿no tienen duchas para los miembros?-.

-No puedo relajarme hasta tomar un baño en mi propia habitación, ¿de acuerdo?- espetó con terquedad.

Ichika suspiró, sabiendo que sería imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión una vez se ponía así, antes de parpadear al reparar en algo -ahora que lo pienso, no hay retrete en la habitación, ¿verdad?-.

-No, pero hay baños a los extremos del pasillo-.

-Pero son todos de mujeres, ¿o no?-.

-…-.

-...genial, lo que me faltaba- masculló algo frustrado antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar con humor seco -supongo que tendré que usar el de mujeres, jeje-.

En eso, tuvo que agacharse para dejar que el bokken pasara de largo, sin golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Tu, pensar que durante el tiempo que no te vi, desarrollarías una conciencia pervertida- gruño molesta, volviendo a alzar su arma -¡No te dejaré escapar esta vez!-.

-¡Era una broma! ¿¡No puedes ni siquiera tomar una?!- cuestionó Ichika mientras esquivaba los ataques, acercándose a la mochila de Houki y tomando el shinai que sobresalía de esta, dispuesto a defenderse.

Bloqueó un ataque, su shinai doblándose ante la fuerza de este, pero Houki se sonrojó de nuevo y se apresuró a retroceder un poco.

-¡Re-regrésalo!-.

Ichika parpadeó confuso por un instante antes de reparar en el brasier que colgaba de la punta.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado con tu ropa interior- le reprendió tomándolo con tranquilidad.

Esta vez sus instintos no le ayudaron a esquivar ni bloquear el golpe que llegó en cuanto extendía la prenda a su dueña.

No recuperó la conciencia hasta un par de horas después.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

¡Sorpresa, el capítulo duró menos ahora! Creo que eso explica por qué tantas actualizaciones de golpe, ¿no? Mientras reescribía el capítulo noté que sería extremadamente largo si lo terminaba en el mismo punto que el original, y que se me complicaría un poco seguir con las actualizaciones a buen tiempo si respetaba lo que abarcaban en la versión de Shiranui.

¿DXC? No hay problema, mi inspiración puede con capítulos de combates extremadamente extensos e historia entre mitos, pero ¿ISR? No, me falla la inspiración… A ver, ¿cómo está eso? un estudiante de informática con problemas para escribir un fic de Sci-Fi, ¿pero puede con uno de mitología sin problema alguno? Me pregunto si debería de haber escogido arqueóloga en lugar de informática… en fin, dejemos mis delirios de lado.

Creo que queda algo claro, pero el siguiente capítulo es la segunda parte del primero original, y no es hasta el tercero que la historia continua, así que, los veo en unos instantes.


	2. Contienda por respeto

Bueno, pues, ¿bienvenidos? La segunda parte del capítulo original, prácticamente publicada al mismo tiempo que la revisión del anterior… esto es un poquito incomodo...

A los que ya leyeron el original antes de la revisión y división, pasen al siguiente para leer el siguiente capítulo que debería de estar listo ya, pero permítanme decirles que hay algunos detalles cambiados, más que nada en diálogos y el combate, así que sería bueno que una vez terminaran el tercero, volvieran aquí a leer este, e inclusive al primer capítulo.

En fin, (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Dialogo-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 _Mensajes en aparatos eléctricos y unidades IS_

 **(Cambios de lugares o timeskip)**

(N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 02: Contienda por respeto.**

-Orimura, tu IS está casi listo, debería estar terminado para el lunes- informó Chifuyu a su hermano con total tranquilidad tras finalizar la clase correspondiente.

Las primeras en reaccionar fueron sus compañeras.

-¡¿Una unidad personal en el primer año, y tan pronto?!-.

-¡Eso significa que tiene el respaldo total de Japón!-.

-Ah~, que envidia, yo también quiero una unidad personal~-.

Ichika por su parte, si bien lo sorprendió en un inicio, era obvio que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Aun siendo que solo existen 467 núcleos IS funcionales en todo el mundo y que la única persona que sabe crearlos es la profesora Shinonono Tabane, la creadora de los IS, lo que los vuelve extremadamente raros y limitados, ningún gobierno dudaría darle su propia unidad a un piloto masculino, especialmente si era un caso único a nivel mundial. La cantidad de información que podrían obtener de él por medio de una unidad personal es inmensa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Sensei- empezó una alumna, calmando el escándalo -¿Shinonono-san es familiar de la profesora Shinonono?-.

Parece que no solo él pensó en la creadora de los IS ante el tema de una unidad personal.

- _Pero, ¿por qué nadie lo pensó antes? ¿Shinonono es un apellido muy común?_ \- se preguntó un Ichika tanto confuso.

-Correcto, Shinonono es la hermana menor de esa persona-.

- _Chifuyu-nee, aun si es un tanto obvio, ¿no es inapropiado que un profesor revele información personal de uno de sus estudiantes?_ -.

Como confirmando sus pensamientos, la gran mayoría de sus compañeras se levantaron de sus lugares y rodearon a Houki, bombardeándola de preguntas.

- _Ahora que lo pienso, Houki podría ayudarme a practicar con una unidad IS, debe de saber mucho gracias a Tabane-nee_ -.

-¡No tengo relación con esa persona, no me pregunten nada al respecto!- exclamó Houki con visible molestia, callando a todas las chicas presentes y preocupando un poco a Ichika.

- _¿Acaso pasó algo entre ella y Tabane-nee?_ -.

Con eso, las clases siguieron con normalidad.

 **(Instantes después, hora del almuerzo)**

-Vamos Houki, comamos juntos- insistió Ichika a su amiga, quien seguía molesta por el incidente de la noche anterior.

-Iré sola- respondió secamente.

-Vamos, es mejor comer acompañado-.

-…-.

Cansado de ser ignorado, Ichika la tomó de la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la cafetería.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-Si te suelto escaparas, no pienso hacerlo-.

En respuesta, Houki torció su brazo, y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que pasaba, Ichika cayó de espaldas en el suelo de forma dolorosa.

-Ouch, eso dolió- masculló mientras se ponía de pie con una mano en la espalda, no notando el levemente culpable gesto de Houki, quien se apresuró a mostrar una expresión indiferente en tanto se irguió de nuevo -mejoraste-.

-Hmp, eso fue judo básico, tu eres el que se hizo débil-.

- _¿Quién podría esperar ser lanzado de la nada por una amiga?_ \- pensó Ichika antes de tomarla de la mano y seguir con su camino.

Por su parte, Houki no se resistió en esta ocasión y se dejó guiar, con el rostro algo rojo.

Instantes después, ambos se encontraban sentados en la cafetería con sus platillos frente a ellos, a punto de empezar a comer.

-Oye Houki, ¿podrías enseñarme a pilotear IS?-.

-Es tu culpa por aceptar ese duelo, soluciónalo por tu cuenta-.

-Vamos, no seas tan dura. Necesito práctica, no lograré mucho si solo pongo atención a las clases-.

-…-.

Suspirando ante la falta de cooperación de su amiga, Ichika empezó a pensar en una solución, la mayoría dependiendo de Chifuyu, algo que quería evitar, ¿cómo se volvería un hombre si seguía dependiendo de su hermana mayor para solucionar sus problemas?

-¿Disculpa, eres Ichika-kun verdad?- una amigable voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, dejándole ver a la linda y simpática estudiante de tercer año que estaba parada junto a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa amable -¿Él que tendrá un duelo con una candidata a representante?-.

-Sí, ese sería yo sempai-.

-Ya veo, y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de piloteado?-.

-Aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, creo…-.

-Oh vaya, eso no te deja en una buena posición- comentó con algo de preocupación, aunque había un pequeño brillo de victoria en sus ojos -Si gustas, puedo ayudarte a corregir eso. Estarías listo para el duelo del lunes-.

Ichika parpadeó ante eso, pero sonrió agradecido, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Claro, cuento contigo sem…-.

-No es necesario, yo le enseñaré a pilotear- le interrumpió Houki que se veía algo molesta.

Ichika la miró incrédulo - _pero si te acababas de negar_ -.

-¿No eres tú también de primero? Por el contrario, yo soy de tercero, tengo más experiencia, es mejor si le enseño yo-.

-¿A-aun si soy la hermana menor de Shinonono Tabane?-.

-Aun siendo la hermana pequeña de…- la agradable sempai se congeló una vez comprendió lo que Houki había dicho.

-Cómo puedes ver, tu ayuda es innecesaria, yo me encargaré de él, sempai-.

-B-bueno, si es a-así, me retiro, buena suerte en tu duelo Ichika-kun- con eso, la nerviosa estudiante de tercero se alejó a paso veloz.

-Así qué, ¿me vas a enseñar?- cuestionó curioso.

-Eso dije, ven al club de kendo después de clases, quiero ver si no te oxidaste-.

-¿kendo? ¿Qué no me ibas a ayudar a pilotear un IS?-.

-¡Solo haz lo que dije!-.

-...Está bien-.

 **(Horas después)**

-Entonces… ¿cómo dijimos que me ayudaría esto?- cuestionó dudoso Ichika, vestido con el uniforme de kendo y el equipo de protección con el casco en su brazo izquierdo, empuñando un bokken en su mano derecha.

-Cuando te arrojé hoy estabas distraído, debo asegurarme que tus habilidades con el kendo no se degradaran- contestó Houki completamente preparada ante él.

- _Bueno, era obvio que estaría indefenso, ¿quién pensaría que lo lanzarían al suelo de la nada?_ \- se quejó sabiamente en su cabeza… si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta el equipo de protección podría no ser suficiente para evitarle una fractura de cráneo. Suspirando, Ichika se colocó el casco y tomó una posición estándar de kendo.

-¡Aquí voy!- avisó de improviso Houki, moviéndose a gran velocidad y acortando distancias en un instante.

Un practicante regular tendría muy difícil el responder apropiadamente a ese rápido y súbito ataque, pero siendo que él practicaba con Chifuyu, Ichika distaba mucho de ser un practicante regular. En el último instante, retrocedió un paso, dejando que el golpe de Houki cortara el aire ante él, y después, aprovechando que perdió el equilibrio ante su inesperado fallo, atacó diagonalmente.

Houki se vio obligada a agacharse y rodar por el suelo para evitar el ataque, alejándose un poco antes de encerarlo con seriedad.

 _-Parece que me tomará enserio ahora_ \- pensó satisfecho antes de concentrarse y empezar a revisar por posibles aperturas en la guarda de su amiga.

Nuevamente Houki atacó primero, y nuevamente Ichika esquivó dando un paso atrás en el último momento, pero esta vez ella estaba preparada, por lo que no solo conservó su equilibrio, si no que atacó una vez más, esta vez a su costado izquierdo, obligándole a bloquearlo con su bokken.

Houki continuó con una ráfaga de ataques, presionándolo, incitándole a cometer algún error. Ichika lo notó por lo que, en cuanto bloqueó un golpe descendente, procuró inclinar su bokken, desviando toda la fuerza del ataque y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Para evitar caer, Houki dio un paso más, e Ichika abanicó su bokken, listo para terminar el combate.

-¡Kyaaa, Orimura-kun es genial!-.

Aquél grito le costó muy caro a Ichika. Desviando su vista un segundo para ver al público que se había formado sin que lo notara, no pudo hacer nada cuando Houki logró recuperarse en un instante y atacó a su cabeza con el grito -¡Men!- que marcaba su punto al golpearlo con tal fuerza que, aun y con el casco puesto, sintió un poco de dolor en el cuello.

Retrocediendo un poco, Houki se quitó su casco -Es mi victoria Ichika-.

-Hubiera sido mía si no me hubiera distraído- se quejó quitándose el suyo.

-Deja de quejarte, una victoria es una victoria, no importa si es por mucho o poco, acepta el resultado como hombre. Además, es tu culpa por distraerte en medio del combate solo porque te observaban unas pocas chicas. ¿Dónde estuviste practicando?-.

-Con Chifuyu-nee, no eh practicado en un dojo desde hace seis años-.

-Aun así, el kendo se trata de disciplina, distraerte es una prueba de que te falta más. De ahora en más, entrenaremos tres horas diarias hasta que sienta que es suficiente-.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasará con el entrenamiento IS? ¡No me quedará tiempo así!-.

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por los IS con tan poca disciplina? ¡Sin mencionar que perdiste en kendo contra una chica! ¿No sientes pena por tal debilidad?-.

-¡Eres la campeona nacional de kendo! ¡Puedo decir con orgullo que resistí bien en contra tuya aun si perdí!- refutó con algunas expectoraras murmurando en concordancia.

-¿Orimura-kun, débil? -.

-No pareció así para mí…-.

-¿Verdad?-.

Houki se sonrojó un poco por eso, apenada por las palabras dichas, pero se apresuró a ocultarlo con su casco antes de tomar posición.

-¡C-como sea! ¡Continuemos!-.

Ichika suspiró, pero se preparó para seguir. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía algo nostálgico, el verla en frente suyo con su uniforme de kendo le recordaba a hace años cuando estudiaban en el mismo dojo, además se sentía emocionado. Cuando niños, Ichika le habría ganado sin muchos problemas, pero ahora estaban a la par de habilidad, tener un rival de su edad era bastante emocionante.

Pensando en eso, no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado bajo su casco. Aun si no le ayudaba de mucho para pilotear un IS, no desaprovecharía esto.

 **(Horas después)**

" _¡Hola hola, Ii-kun! ¡Parece que estás muy ocupado en tu primer día de clases! Espero estés poniendo atención. ;) Tengo un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando ahora mismo, así que tus lecciones se retrasaran por un tiempo. Imagino que agradecerás el descanso, tienes que aprender muchas cosas nuevas en la academia. ¡No holgazanees que te haré un examen cuando reanudemos tus lecciones! :3 Se despide, la Súper Genio, ¡Shinonono Tabane! :)"._

-¿Otro proyecto? ¿En verdad, Tabane-nee?- murmuró Ichika con cansancio en la voz.

Tras una larga y agotadora sesión de kendo con Houki había acabado adolorido de gran parte del cuerpo y no había nada que le fuera más tentador que irse a dormir, pero se forzó a estar despierto. El primer día había sido una cosa, pero no quería pasar mucho tiempo sin comunicarse con Tabane, especialmente porque ella podría asignarle nuevos proyectos durante su estadía en la academia. Con su hermana menor como compañera de cuarto, y con todo el mundo buscándole, Ichika tenía que ser en extremo cuidadoso al momento de contactarla, pero por lo visto, no tenía razón para preocuparse, al menos no en esos momentos.

- _Me pregunto qué tipo de proyecto será esta vez_ \- pensó cansado mientras escribía una rápida respuesta antes de dirigirse a dormir.

 **(Día del combate)**

-Houki-.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichika?-.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías a pilotear un IS, ¿no?-.

-Eso dije-.

-Entonces, ¿por qué todo lo que hicimos fue kendo?-.

-No había opción, tu IS aún no ha llegado-.

-¡Pudimos pedir prestado un par de unidades a la escuela! ¡Inclusive unos pocos minutos me hubieran sido de ayuda!-.

-…-.

-Houki, no desvíes la mirada, no hay nada interesante en ese letrero de "salida"-.

-U-uno tiene que saber las salidas de emergencia-.

-Ese letrero señala la salida principal que usamos a diario-.

-¡Kuh!-.

Mirando a la kendoka sonrojarse por la pena, Ichika suspiró con frustración y lamento.

- _Debí buscar a esa sempai_ -.

-¡Orimura-kun!-.

Girándose al origen del grito, ambos estudiantes vieron a la profesora Yamada acercase corriendo a ellos, mirándose entre emocionada y apurada… terminando sin aliento una vez llegó frente a ellos.

-Tranquila Yamada-sensei, respire profundo- le aconsejó Ichika.

La profesora asintió y se concentró en recuperar su respiración.

-En serio, por eso de dije que te lo tomaras con calma, llegaste antes que yo que vine caminando y ni siquiera puedes hablar- le regaño Chifuyu quien llegaba de la misma dirección y, como ella misma decía, caminando a paso normal.

-Chi...- un libro de atendencia fue alzado en preparación -¡O-Orimura-sensei!- fue bajado con tranquilidad, Ichika respiró aliviado antes de continuar-¿pasa algo?-.

-¡Orimura-kun!- volvió a gritar la peli verde en cuanto recuperó el aliento -¡Tu unidad llegó!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Orimura, date prisa y prepárate. Solo tenemos permiso para usar la arena por un tiempo limitado, no desperdicies el tiempo-.

-E-espera-.

-Si eres un hombre supera este obstáculo con facilidad, Ichika-.

-U-un momen…-.

-¡Muévete!-.

Ante el grito en conjunto de tres mujeres, dos de las cuales le intimidaban en gran medida, Ichika se resignó y corrió hacia la zona de preparación.

Una vez llegó y empezó a caminar, su celular sonó avisándole de un nuevo correo electrónico. Revisándolo, se topó con un nuevo mensaje de Tabane.

" _¡Uui, uui, Ii-kun! ¡Soy yo otra vez! :3 ¡Ahora mismo ya deberías de saber que tu nuevo IS a llegado! Disculpa la tardanza, pero estuve trabajando en él haciendo algunos cambios de último minuto :) ¡Piensa en esto en como un regalo de agradecimiento por toda la ayuda que me has dado recientemente! ¡Cuida bien de Byakushiki! Se despide, la genio loca sin igual, ¡Shinonono Tabane!"_

- _Así que este era tu nuevo proyecto, pero Tabane-nee, soy yo el que te debe de agradecer por todo, tendré que encontrar la forma de pagarte_ \- riendo para sí, Ichika llegó ante el hangar donde le esperaba su unidad y abrió la puerta.

Ante él, había una gran habitación con dos cosas al centro: una era casillero, y la otra era su unidad, de color gris metálico con algunos detalles azules que "esperaba arrodillada" por él. Con su mirada fija en la unidad, caminó hasta estar junto a ella y la tocó con su mano.

-Byakushiki- murmuró. No sintió una ráfaga de energía como la primera vez, pero sin embargo, podía sentir una leve actividad en la unidad y algo de información fluir, ¿sería porque aún estaba en su estado de fábrica?

Desviando su vista al casillero, se apresuró a abrirlo, topándose con un traje IS y calzado especial, un conjunto diseñado para facilitar la lectura de señales eléctricas producidas por el cuerpo lo que permitiría a la unidad responder mejor a su piloto y que era lo suficientemente resistente como para detener una bala disparada por un arma semi automática.

Volvió a mirar un momento a su unidad antes de girarse y cambiarse al traje IS. Minutos después estaba ante su unidad personal, mirándola con intensidad, como queriendo descifrar todos sus secretos solo con la mirada.

-¿Qué esperas? Date prisa y úsala- se escuchó a su hermana reprenderlo por los altavoces.

Girándose, observó que, tras un cristal que permitía observarle y viceversa, estaba su hermana y Houki, con la profesora Maya presumiblemente detrás en las computadoras que apenas y lograba ver desde su posición actual.

Apresurándose a subir a la unidad, Ichika sintió como esta se activaba y se acomodaba en su cuerpo lo mejor que podía pese a estar en forma "estándar". Si tuviera que decir algo acerca de su aspecto, sería que era demasiado simple, dejando un tanto en claro su condición de fábrica. Y al igual que la gran mayoría de las unidades, dejaba al descubierto su cabeza y prácticamente todo su tórax, con excepción de su abdomen.

Esto era debido a que todas las unidades tenían un sistema de salvaguarda que protegía al usuario de un ataque letal que la protección regular (el "campo de fuerza" estándar) fuera incapaz de hacerlo, y el sistema podía discernir más fácilmente si era o no necesario al dejar las partes vitales del cuerpo a la vista. Además, si un ataque era capaz de pasar por sobre el escudo regular y dañar al usuario, el ataque podría provocar algún tipo de daño a la armadura, sea un corte, rasgadura o hendidura, lo que pondría en mayor peligro al piloto.

Lejos de sentirse como una armadura, la unidad se sentía como parte de su cuerpo al igual que la que había usado la primera vez, inclusive, Byakushiki se sentía un poco más cómoda. Con la unidad activada, el vínculo se fortaleció e Ichika fue capaz de ver más de los datos de su unidad, e inclusive se topó con los datos de acceso público referentes a la unidad enemiga que estaba por enfrentar.

- _Así que su unidad es Blue Tears… un momento, esto es, "construido en micro motores de control gravitacional y enlazados al núcleo IS"...¡Estos son mis diseños! ¡Así que ahí es donde terminaron! ¡Que irónico que tu unidad fuera hecho con los diseños de este mono de circo, Cecilia!_ \- pensó emocionado ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a sus propias invenciones.

-¿Por qué te vez tan feliz?- le regresó a tierra Chifuyu usando una de sus miradas de muerte que intimidaban a quien sea -Fallaras si no te lo tomas enserio, ahora, ¿Todo está funcionando bien? ¿Qué dice los medidores de los híper sensores?-.

Ichika tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al captar la preocupación, aun si leve, en su voz -Todo está bien Chifuyu-nee, Byakushiki funciona perfectamente- por toda respuesta, su hermana solo asintió - _en verdad estás preocupada, ni si quiera me reprendiste por llamarte por tu nombre_ \- desechando ese pensamiento, enfocó a Houki parada al lado de su hermana -Me voy, Houki-.

-¡Y-ya lo sé, idiota! M-más te vale ganar, o si no…-Su respuesta, en un inicio estridente, perdió rápidamente fuerza hasta el punto que él, aun con sus sentidos aumentados, fue incapaz de captar lo que dijo por completo.

-¡Definitivamente, ganaré!- declaró mientras activaba los sistemas de gravedad, alzando el vuelo y saliendo disparado del hangar.

No le tomó mucho ubicar a su oponente quien volaba con orgullo ante él. Su unidad era azul con cuatro "alas" flotando a sus espaldas. En sus manos cargaba un largo rifle de barril bastante delgado, Byakushiki le proporcionó el nombre y tipo de arma: Starlight Mk III, un rifle francotirador de munición láser de gran alcance, potencia y precisión.

-Me sorprende que no huyeras- empezó Cecilia, su voz desbordaba confianza.

-¿Por qué habría de huir?-.

-Para empezar, ¿cuánto tiempo de piloteo has acumulado?-.

-…-.

-Tu silencio lo deja todo claro. No distas mucho de un amateur en cuanto a experiencia se trata, muy a diferencia mía. Por fortuna para ti, soy una doncella extremadamente piadosa, te daré una oportunidad. Si te arrastras ante mí y me pides disculpas, te perdonaré y te dejaré rendirte, no me gusta abusar del débil-.

 _¡Advertencia, los sistemas enemigos han fijado la unidad, bloqueos de seguridad removidos!_

Ella tenía un punto en eso, Ichika no tenía ni media hora de pilotear, y su unidad aún estaba ajustándose a él, por lo que no respondería apropiadamente a los comandos y sus capacidades tales como potencia de fuego y velocidad estarían demasiado limitados. Sus conocimientos no le serian de mucho con tantas desventajas en su contra, sin embargo, podía sentir que el sistema se estaba ajustando en cada segundo, si lograba sobrevivir lo suficiente, podría alcanzar el primer cambio con lo que la unidad podría mostrar su verdadero poder y sus oportunidades mejorarían, pero eso era ser demasiado optimista.

El primer cambio podía tomar desde una hora hasta un día entero para ocurrir, dependiendo de la compatibilidad entre la unidad, el núcleo y el piloto, el récord hasta ahora era de 35 minutos y ese era un caso especial en que el núcleo de una unidad fue cambiado a una más avanzada y cuyo piloto era la misma de la anterior.

Sin embargo, Tabane había contribuido en la fabricación de su unidad, lo que le daba pie para decantarse por el plan de resistir acumulando toda la información que pudiera sobre su oponente.

-Me niego, ¿qué clase de hombre seria si huyo de un duelo que yo acepté? Por mi orgullo y honor, yo pelearé- respondió decidido mientras tomaba una postura apropiada.

-Que lastima, pero dado que eso decidiste- levantó rápidamente su rifle y apuntó -¡Adiós!-.

 _¡Advertencia, detectada acumulación de energía de la unidad enemiga!_

Lo siguiente fue un potente ataque a velocidad súper sónica que Ichika fue incapaz de evitar, dando de lleno y dañando levemente a la unidad al sobrepasar el escudo por un pequeño margen.

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 540. Daño de la unidad: Bajo._

-Tch-.

-¿Rindiéndote tan pronto? ¿A dónde se fue esa confianza tuya?-

Gracias al disparo anterior, Ichika fue arrojado un par de metros, aumentando la distancia entre ambos y dándole el margen necesario para esquivar el siguiente disparo, pero a ese le siguió todo un bombardeo de disparos constantes que le obligaron a permanecer en movimiento.

- _¡Necesito un arma!_ \- pensó apurado mientras accedía a la lista de armas disponibles, aunque… - _¡¿Cómo se puede llamar lista de armas disponibles si solo tiene una?!-_

Siendo su única opción, materializó la espada de combate cercano. El fuego enemigo se detuvo.

-... ¿Es un chiste? ¿Tratas de burlarte de mí?- preguntó Cecilia con incredulidad.

-¡Como si fuera gracioso!- respondió Ichika cargando de frente.

No mucho después, la ráfaga de ataques siguió volando en contra suya, pero estando preparado esta vez, poniendo especial atención a la velocidad de carga del rifle de Cecilia. Reaccionando en el último momento sin detener su carga, rodó en el aire, moviéndose bruscamente a la izquierda en un intento de evitar el disparo que conectó en su pierna derecha.

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 510. Daño de la unidad: Bajo._

Pese a eso, Ichika sonrió. Ese disparo tenía por objetivo su pecho. Era hora del contraataque.

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 400. Daño de la unidad: Bajo_

En su carga recibió varios disparos más hasta que llegó al punto en que era capaz de esquivar los disparos o de neutralizarlos con su espada, pero finalmente llegó ante Cecilia, quien se veía entre sorprendida y alarmada. Ichika lanzó un corte que causaría un daño tremendo, pero Cecilia lo esquivó y se alejó de él rápidamente.

-¡No creas que has ganado por esquivar disparos tan simples! ¡Es hora de que veas el verdadero poder de Blue Tears!-.

Con eso, cuatro fragmentos se separaron de sus alas. Esos "fragmentos" eran drones controlables por comando mental, equipados con un generador de gravedad y un cañón láser cada uno. Unidas a la unidad brindaban mayor estabilidad y velocidad, pero era separadas de esta cuando brillaban más, e Ichika lo sabía bien.

Eran sus creaciones después de todo.

Contra varios enemigos, permitía mantenerlos a raya mientras que el piloto les derribaba con alguna otra arma, como el Starlight que Cecilia usaba. Contra un solo enemigo permitía rodearlo y encerrarlo en una letal jaula láser donde seria atacado desde todas direcciones.

E Ichika estaba en el segundo caso, como quedó en claro cuando los cuatro drones le rodearon.

Uno de los drones abrió fuego, e Ichika se vio obligado a huir nuevamente, especialmente cuando el resto de los drones empezaron a disparar, alejándolo una vez más de Cecilia.

- _Kuso, tenía esperanzas de lograr dañarle antes de que se pusiera seria_ \- maldijo Ichika mientras trataba de mantener su vista en los cuatro drones y en Cecilia, pero aun con su vista de 360 grados era una tarea difícil puesto que solo podía centrarse bien en un solo blanco a la vez, su cerebro no daba para más - _Un momento, ¿por qué no usa su rifle? ¿Está jugando conmigo? No, los drones también están atacando uno a la vez, ¿Aun no se ha acostumbrado a los drones? Pero, los programé para que fueran fáciles de usar, la candidata a representante de Inglaterra debería ser capaz de usarlos en su totalidad a estas alturas, de otra forma, no le dejarían sacar la unidad fuera del continente Europeo, a no ser, que esto sea lo mejor que alguien ha logrado manejarlos-_.

Poniendo a prueba su teoría, Ichika se las ingenió para que dos de los drones estuvieran juntos frente a él y dejó una apertura a sus espaldas, donde solo había uno. Sus sensores rápidamente detectaron que la acumulación de energía provino del dron solitario, por lo que se apresuró a esquivar el disparo.

- _Como sospechaba, aún está muy limitada, ¿los ingenieros ingleses habrán cambiado algo en mis diseños? Por ahora eso juega a mi favor, Byakushiki, muestra las posiciones actuales de los drones enemigos y de la unidad Blue Tears en tiempo real, monitorea cualquier acumulación de energía que se origine de estos y resáltalo en el acto_ -.

Siguiendo su comando, cinco paneles holográficos aparecieron a su alrededor, todos mostrando un dron o la unidad azul marcados del 1 al 5 (con la unidad siendo el 1) con indicaciones de su posición según la rosa de los vientos y sus ángulos de inclinación o elevación.

Una de las ventanas parpadeó de rojo.

- _¡Por la derecha!_ -.

Ichika esquivó descendiendo rápidamente. Otra ventana parpadeó de rojo.

 _-¡Atrás!_ \- esta vez se movió a la derecha, evitando otro láser.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!- con ese grito, volvió a cargar una vez más, aunque gracias al panel que monitoreaba constantemente a Blue Tears, notó algo en su diseño - _eso a sus espaldas en la cintura, ¿son cañones? Por el aspecto deben de ser de munición física, misiles probablemente_ -.

Armas integradas en el cuerpo principal de la unidad en lugar de almacenadas en su interior eran algo común con sus ventajas y desventajas. La ventaja más clara era que permitían atacar con mayor velocidad a las almacenadas puesto que ya estaban materializadas y listas para usar, pero a su vez estaba la más clara desventaja, que era la pérdida del factor sorpresa. Debido a eso se trataba de camuflajear las armas tanto como se pudiera, como pasaba con los drones del Blue Tears, pero algo tan claro como eso era muy fácil de notar.

- _Sea como sea, ¡Es mi turno!_ -.

 **(Con Chifuyu y compañía)**

-¡Woa, Orimura-kun es increíble, acaba de destruir un dron! No pareciera que es su segunda vez piloteando- comentó emocionada Maya.

-No lo pongas en un pedestal aun, está muy confiado-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir, Orimura-sensei?-.

-Mira su mano izquierda, ¿vez como la cierra cada pocos segundos? Es un viejo habito que tiene, cometerá un error en cualquier momento-.

Maya la observó sorprendida antes de sonreír -en verdad son hermanos, es sorprendente que note un detalle como ese-.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Chifuyu -Bu-bueno, es mi hermano pequeño…-.

-Ah, ¿estas avergonzada? ¿La gran Orimura Chifuyu está avergonzada?-.

-Tú, ¿te estas burlando de mí?- preguntó Chifuyu con voz cruel, una intimidante aura oscura rodeándola.

-¿E-eh?-.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Maya se encontró en una dolorosa llave de cabeza.

-Odio que se burlen de mí-.

-¡Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer!-.

Ignorando todo el escándalo, Houki simplemente observó el combate, sintiendo algo de alivio al ver como Ichika empezaba a responder.

-¡Por favor, siento que se me caerá la cabeza!-.

 **(De vuelta al combate)**

Con un dron menos de que preocuparse, Ichika pudo relajarse un poco, aunque procuró no bajar la guardia por eso. Una vez más un dron a sus espaldas disparó e Ichika lo esquivó rodando a la derecha y acelerando, llegando ante otro y cortándolo a la mitad. Aprovechando la explosión, se impulsó de espaldas a toda velocidad en contra de Cecilia quien, tomada por sorpresa, solo atinó a cubrirse con su rifle. Ichika cortó a través de este hasta que su hoja se detuvo casi a la mitad.

- _Dos drones y el rifle menos, quedan dos más y sus posibles misiles_ ¿Usar tu rifle como escudo no es un error de novato?-.

-¡Ca-cállate!- espetó avergonzada, recuperando algo de su compostura antes de continuar -Blue Tears tiene siete cañones-.

Dicho eso, los cañones a sus espaldas se movieron, flanqueando su cintura, y dispararon misiles rastreadores.

- _Como supuse_ \- pensó antes de alejarse con las ojivas siguiéndole, acortando cada vez más la distancia pero sin causar ningún tipo de nerviosismo en él.

Una de las razones principales por las que las armas tradicionales eran inútiles al compararlas con las unidades IS era el PIC (Passive Intertia Canceler – Cancelador de Inercia Pasivo) que removía casi todos los efectos negativos del vuelo a gran velocidad. Ichika podía volar a velocidad súper sónica y frenar de un momento a otro para cambiar bruscamente de dirección sin sufrir mayores repercusiones. Esquivar esos misiles incapaces de algo similar no supondría un gran reto.

Frenando de golpe y girándose antes de impulsarse, los misiles pasaron al costado suyo sin tocarlo, pero la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro no terminó de hacerlo gracias a que uno de los paneles que monitoreaba uno de los drones restantes indicó la carga de energía enemiga. Instantes después el haz láser impactó en uno de los misiles, provocando una explosión que, no solo activó la del segundo misil, expandiendo la intensidad, si no que abarcó también a Ichika.

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 200. Daño de la unidad: ¡Advertencia! Daño considerable en la espalda y los generadores gravitacionales, posible mal funcionamiento._

Cecilia sonrió satisfecha, aunque su expresión pasó a ser una de sorpresa cuando un cúmulo de humo se extendió desde la explosión hasta ella a una velocidad sorprendente. Reaccionando por reflejo, se dejó caer varios metros, permitiendo que un corte pasara a través del aire sin dañarla.

 **(Con Chifuyu y compañía)**

Cuando la explosión sucedió, tanto Maya como Houki soltaron un grito ahogado de preocupación, inclusive Chifuyu apretó sus manos en respuesta, pero las dos primeras abrieron los ojos ante aquel fenómeno y Chifuyu se permitió suspirar mientras se relajaba.

-Ese idiota, salvado por su unidad-.

 **(De regreso al combate)**

El humo se dispersó con algo de lentitud, pero una vez despejado, permitió a todos ver a Ichika en su unidad, la cual era ahora de color blanco con algunos detalles azules y dorados con sus propulsores más abiertos, dando la impresión de ser alas de algún tipo de ave. La armadura y su estructura habían cambiado también, ahora ajustándose mejor a su cuerpo y dando una impresión pulida y algo refinada.

 _Se han completado los ajustes del sistema. Los daños en los generadores gravitacionales han sido reducidos a mínimos. Presione aceptar para confirmar._

Ichika parpadeó un poco ante ese mensaje, un tanto incrédulo, pero se apresuró a oprimir el "botón" de aceptar frente a él. Al instante, un torrente de información con los datos actualizados de su unidad invadió su mente. Entre esos datos estaba su lista de armas actualizada.

 _Lista de armas disponibles:_

 _1x espada de combate cercano, Yukihira Nigata (Yukihira Segunda Forma)._

 _10x Cuchillas de energía multipropósito._

- _¡¿Yukihira?!_ \- pensó incrédulo.

Había pasado años estudiando los IS, pero sobre todo, el IS de su hermana, y algo que resaltaba al respecto era su confiable espada, Yukihira, y ahora, su unidad tenía la versión revisada de dicha espada.

-En verdad, tengo la mejor hermana del mundo-.

-E-eso, ¿el First Shift (Primer Cambio)? ¿Todo este tiempo, peleaste con la configuración de fábrica?- preguntó incrédula Cecilia.

Ichika salió de sus pensamientos para verla con seriedad -Si, me disculpo por eso, pero mi unidad llegó justo antes del combate, apenas y logré montarla a tiempo para empezar- dicho eso, observó la espada mejorada en su mano derecha -bueno, al final te di la ventaja que te había ofrecido, aun si no la aceptaste y yo mismo había decidido ir con todo, aunque supongo que, en ese momento, indudablemente peleé seriamente-.

Sus palabras parecieron golpear el orgullo de Cecilia, mucho más de lo que el pudiera haber deseado, puesto que su incredulidad fue reemplazada por ira.

-Tú, ¿¡Te atreves a menospreciarme así?!-.

Casi al instante, los dos drones restantes empezaron un bombardeo inmisericorde en su dirección, ambos drones permaneciendo bastante juntos, permitiéndoles disparar al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, las cosas eran distintas ahora.

Con los ajustes terminados, la respuesta y los sensores de Byakushiki eran incomparables a su estado anterior, como quedó patente en cuanto Ichika maniobró con gran agilidad entre los ases láser, acercándose a uno con gran facilidad y cortándolo con su espada, sin activarla verdaderamente.

Gracias a su tiempo estudiando toda la información disponible de su hermana, sabia de la cualidad de Yukihira como espada de doble filo: era un arma poderosa capaz de vaciar el escudo de una unidad con un solo golpe, inclusive siendo capaz de llegar al usuario si se usaba a máxima potencia, pero a cambio del escudo de la unidad que lo usara. Con tan pocos puntos restantes, Ichika no podía permitirse desperdiciar un solo punto.

Por fortuna, ahora tenía más opciones para atacar.

Materializó una empuñadura rectangular en su mano izquierda y de esta surgió una cuchilla energética de aproximadamente medio metro que procedió a lanzar contra el dron restante, destruyéndolo.

Nuevamente Byakushiki detectó un ataque desde Blue Tears. Cecilia había disparado otro par de misiles.

Rápidamente, Ichika lanzó otra cuchilla más, interceptándolos, generando una poderosa explosión entre ambos pilotos.

Al otro lado de la cortina de humo, Cecilia esperaba con ojo vigía, atenta a cualquier señal de Ichika. Sin embargo, la nueva velocidad de Byakushiki fue poco demasiado para ella.

Ichika surgió y acortó la distancia en un instante con Yukihira alzada sobre su cabeza, la hoja dividiéndose rápidamente, formando una segunda hoja de energía pura que descendió contra la alarmada piloto que no podía esquivarla.

Actuando en reflejo, Cecilia bloqueó el corte con su "ala" derecha observando espantada como era cortada con una facilidad ridícula y le golpeaba en el hombro, forzando al escudo a tomar el daño mientras era lanzada de espaldas hacia el suelo.

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 320. Daño de la unidad: ¡Advertencia! Daños severos en hombro izquierdo y generador gravitacional izquierdo, Malfuncionamiento en los sistemas de vuelo inminente._

La expresión de Cecilia se deformó en horror. 280 puntos perdidos y daño severo con un solo golpe.

Por su parte, Ichika...

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 180._

...notando el desgaste de sus propios escudos tras un solo corte, guardó a Yukihira y materializó más cuchillas, cuatro en su puño derecho, formando una especie de garra, y cuatro más en su pie derecho, el cual apuntó hacia Cecilia en un rápido descenso.

Cecilia reaccionó cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza, bloqueando la patada potenciada por las cuchillas y siendo disparada al suelo, generando un cráter considerable.

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 195._

Algo aturdida, alzó la vista para ver a Ichika descendiendo a toda velocidad con su puño derecho retraído, listo para dar un golpe.

Era su oportunidad, los misiles tal vez no funcionarían estando él más que alerta de su "ultima" arma, pero aún le quedaba una de combate cercano. Su alcance era mucho menor que el de Yukihira, con suerte seria comparable al de una de sus cuchillas de energía y era claro que no podría compararse a él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero si lograba tomarlo por sorpresa en su descenso, Cecilia podría usar a su favor tanto el soporte firme que suponía el suelo, como el propio impulso de Ichika, muy probablemente acabando con sus puntos restantes de un solo golpe.

Esperando pacientemente, Cecilia extendió su brazo derecho en el momento en que Ichika estaba extendiendo el suyo y dio el comando mental para materializar su cuchillo de combate, Interceptor. Tenía una muy leve ventaja, apenas 10 centímetros, pero el cuchillo a la cara de Ichika sería más que suficiente para obligar al sistema de Byakushiki a usar el escudo absoluto, gastando toda su energía en protegerlo...

...sin embargo, su cuchillo nunca se materializó.

-¡Raaaaaaaaaaaah!- con un grito de guerra, el puño de Ichika golpeó el rostro de Cecilia con tal poder…

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 0._

-Fin del encuentro, el ganador es Orimura Ichika-

...que marcó el final de la pelea.

Escuchando eso, Ichika retrocedió un par de metros y desactivó su unidad al mismo tiempo que Blue Tears desaparecía, dejando a Cecilia derribada en el suelo con su vista fija en el cielo. Algo preocupado de que no se levantara, Ichika se acercó y le ofreció la mano. Ella pareció dudar pero al final aceptó la ayuda sin decir nada.

Algo apenado al notar la suavidad de su mano, Ichika desvió un poco la vista hasta que logró calmarse y mirarla a los ojos.

-Quisiera disculparme por mis comentarios de la semana pasada- dijo inclinándose.

-¿eh?-.

Alzando la vista para verla confundida, Ichika continuó -Me dejé llevar por mi enojo y dije cosas que no debería de haber dicho, por eso, lo siento- explicó volviendo a inclinarse.

-N-no, yo fui la que te insultó primero, l-lo siento mucho- pidió ella inclinándose también, sorprendiendo a Ichika.

- _No esperaba que se disculpara también_ \- sin embargo, sonrió contento -está bien, el pasado es historia, no le des más importancia- con eso, Cecilia también alzó la vista, aunque aún se veía algo insegura -el combate de hoy fue muy reñido, Cecilia, si hubieras tenido algo más de información de Byakushiki habrías ganado, así que me gustaría que tu fueras la representante de la clase. Yo nunca quise el puesto y estoy seguro de que será mejor que una candidata a representante tan hábil como tú lo tenga. Eres mucho más apta para el papel que yo-.

-Ah...-.

-Espero poder trabajar contigo, y que podamos ser amigos, representante Cecilia-.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, Ichika le ofreció su mano una vez más. Ella tardó un instante, pero aceptó el gesto.

-Y-yo también lo espero-.

Sonriendo satisfecho, Ichika se giró y, materializando a Byakushiki una vez más, regresó al hangar del que había salido donde, una vez desactivó su unidad de nuevo, fue recibido "cálidamente" por su hermana.

-No te pongas engreído porque ganaste, cometiste muchos errores y si Alcott no hubiera jugado contigo habrías perdido mucho antes de alcanzar el Primer Cambio-.

- _¿Cómo puedes recibirme con regaños pese a que gané, Chifuyu-nee? ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel con tu hermano menor?_ -.

-Pero, a final de cuentas ganaste, te dejaré ir con solo una advertencia el día de hoy, ¿entendido?-.

-¡Chifuyu-nee!- exclamó conmovido Ichika...

...hasta que un cierto libro de atendencia se estrelló en su coronilla.

-¡Es Orimura-sensei!-.

-Sí, Orimura-sensei-.

-Orimura-kun- llamó Maya con un libro del tamaño de una guía telefónica en manos -esa pulsera en tu brazo derecho es Byakushiki en estado de espera (Stand By). Se desplegará de inmediato con el comando apropiado, sin embargo debes de aprender las reglas que regulan el uso de unidades personales, procura memorizarlas lo antes posible- le indicó pasándole el libro.

Ichika lo tomó un tanto inseguro - _¿Cómo rayos voy a memorizar todo esto?_ -.

-Es todo, retírate y descansa-.

Ichika asintió, pero no pudo evitar pensar - _Otra vez ese tono frio, ¿no podrías mostrar tu lado amable más seguido, Chifuyu-nee?_ -.

Otro golpe más le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pensaste algo estúpido, ¿verdad?-.

-L-lo siento, Orimura-sensei-.

-...Vamos- llamó Houki que había permanecido en silencio.

-Ya voy-.

Con eso, ambos estudiantes abandonaron el hangar y se encaminaron a su habitación para descansar, todo en una atmósfera un tanto fría que no cambió aun cuando llegaron a su destino.

La primera en hablar fue Houki, aunque fue un murmullo tan bajo que Ichika fue incapaz de escucharlo.

-Perdona, no entendí, ¿podrías repetirlo?-.

Houki se sacudió y lo miró furiosa con el rostro rojo.

-¿Q-qué? S-solo pedí una repetición- se excusó al ver como tomaba su bokken, pero aun así se vio obligado a esquivar el ataque a su cabeza -¡Houki cálmate, no sé qué hice, pero me disculpo!-.

La kendoka se detuvo unos instantes antes de bajar el bokken, permitiéndole respirar tranquilo.

- _No me caería mal que fuera un poco más amable y menos violenta_ \- pensó un tanto frustrado. La quería mucho, pero ciertamente podía vivir sin ataques por cosas que no entendía.

-Ichika-.

-¡¿Si?!- respondió de inmediato - _No me digas que también puede intuir lo que pienso como Chifuyu-nee_ \- pensó espantado.

-...Mañana empezaremos a entrenar con tu IS-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Es, decir, a-aun quieres que yo te ayude, ¿n-no?- inquirió apenada, y un poco asustada -es decir, p-puedes pedirle ayuda a Orimura-sensei, o inclusive a, alguna sempai…-.

-Bueno, no quiero molestar a Chifuyu-nee, además, algunas personas podrían verlo como favoritismo. Y una sempai tal vez sepa más del uso práctico de los IS, pero no me sentiría tan cómodo como contigo, además, tu entrenamiento me ayudó a permanecer enfocado, y Byakushiki es una unidad de combate cercano, así que practicar kendo me ayudará mucho también. Por lo qué, espero seguir contando contigo, Houki-.

-Ya, veo- empezó viéndose bastante feliz -entonces seguiré entrenándote, procura dejar algo de tiempo libre tras las clases al menos un par de días a la semana-.

-Claro- sonrió él antes de que se empezaran a preparar para ir a cenar.

 **(Al día siguiente, inicio de clases)**

-Entonces está decidido, Orimura Ichika será el representante de la clase- anunció la sonriente Maya frente al salón.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-¿Hay algún problema, Orimura-kun?-.

-Yamada-sensei, yo le cedí el puesto a Cecilia, ¿recuerda que le entregué el escrito necesario ayer?-.

-Lo recuerdo Orimura-kun, pero…-.

-Yo rechacé el puesto- interrumpió Cecilia, acercándose a su lugar -puede que sea la más capacitada como candidata a representante, pero, acabas de recibir tu unidad, necesita toda la experiencia que pueda reunir, ¿qué mejor que la competencia próxima para hacerlo? El puesto de representante te será de mayor utilidad que a mí-.

-Ugh _no puedo refutar esa lógica, pero, ¡no quiero el puesto!_ \- se lamentó frustrado.

-También, si necesitas ayuda con tu entrenamiento no dudes en llamarme, I-Ichika-san, como la noble dama que soy, te apoyaré en todo cuanto me sea posible-.

Ichika la miró gratamente sorprendido por tal muestra de amabilidad, aunque estaba un tanto sacudido por que le llamara por su nombre de la nada.

-¡Ichika ya está entrenando conmigo!- saltó Houki, acercándose a ambos con pasos pesados -¡Él mismo me pidió ayuda!-.

-Ara, ¿no sería mejor opción que yo le ayudara? Mi grado como piloto es A, y si no mal recuerdo, Houki-san, el suyo era C, ¿verdad?-.

-L-los grados no tienen nada que ver en esto- se "defendió" Houki apenada.

- _¿Houki es grados C? Inclusive yo soy grados B_ \- pensó sorprendido Ichika - _Aunque para que Cecilia sea A, sin lugar a dudas es muy buena_ -.

Los grados eran la indicación de cuan compatible era una persona con las unidades IS, y por tanto, sus capacidades como piloto. Aunque es algo que se puede mejorar con entrenamiento y experiencia, que alguien tan joven como Cecilia tenia grado A era impresionante, y por el contrario, el grado C de Houki era un poco decepcionante, aunque aun mejor que D y E, siendo F la carencia total de compatibilidad con las unidades.

Como nota, todos los hombres, con excepción a Ichika, tenían F por grado de compatibilidad. La gran mayoría de las mujeres tenían grado E.

-Ustedes par de idiotas, siéntense ya- ordenó Chifuyu que recién entraba al salón, y ambas adolescentes se apresuraron a obedecer, no buscando sufrir su ira… como le pasó a Ichika en ese momento exacto.

-¿Eso por qué, Chifuyu-nee?- se quejó, solo para recibir un segundo golpe.

-Es Orimura-sensei, y el primero fue por causar un alboroto nada más iniciar el día- con eso, enfocó tanto a Houki y a Cecilia, quienes se encogieron ante su estricta mirada -En cuanto a ustedes dos, los grados IS aquí tienen tanto valor como la basura. No me importa si son novatos o candidatos a representantes, aprenderán todo desde el inicio, ¿entendido?-.

-¡si, Orimura-sensei!- respondieron ambas.

Por su parte Ichika la vio con seriedad. Era normal que Chifuyu mirara como insignificantes los grados de un par de chiquillas, siendo ella la cúspide, la única en lograr el grado S del cual pocos siquiera habían oído.

- _Esa es mi meta ahora_ \- pensó determinado Ichika - _alcanzar el nivel de Chifuyu-nee, y tal vez, ir más allá_ -.

 **Anexo:**

Unidad IS: Byakushiki.

Piloto actual: Orimura Ichika

Construido por Shinonono Tabane bajo la apariencia del fabricante Kuratokugi-ken, el IS de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Byakushiki, es considerado como el más avanzado tecnológicamente de todas las máquinas de tercera generación actuales. En realidad, Byakushiki debería considerarse una máquina de 3.5 en cuanto a generación, ya que Tabane lo construyó como un precursor de la máquina de cuarta generación en la que está trabajando actualmente...

Armamento:

1x Espada mejorada de combate cercano, Yukihira Nigata

10x Espadas de energía multiuso

El Yukihira Nigata fue creado debido a la solicitud de Orimura Chifuyu. Como los requisitos de energía para mantener la hoja de energía son más de lo que el núcleo de IS puede proporcionar, se requiere sacrificar la propia energía del escudo. A cambio, el Yukihira Nigata se vuelve extremadamente poderosa, capaz de reducir la energía del escudo enemigo al menor toque. Un impacto sólido de la cuchilla, con frecuencia, será capaz de perforar la barrera de protección y causar un gran daño al propio IS. El siguiente nivel es el uso de Reirakyu Byakuya. Al activar esta habilidad, Byakushiki puede negar completamente cualquier construcción de energía. Como el Shield Barrier no obstaculiza el ataque, el IS del oponente activará la barrera absoluta para defender la vida del piloto. Por lo general, el drenaje de los puntos de escudo es extremadamente grande por lo que se debe usar con moderación.

Las hojas de energía multiuso fueron una adición de último minuto instalada por Shinonono Tabane. La hoja en cada empuñadura puede tener una longitud variable, con un tamaño máximo de un metro de longitud. Estas cuchillas se pueden usar como dagas arrojadizas de rango medio o como cuchillas de corto alcance. Su verdadera fuerza es su capacidad para adherirse en varias ranuras de la armadura de Byakushiki, lo que permite mejores posibilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como garras energéticas o cuchillos energéticos, golpes mejorados, patadas, etc. Hay más funciones en esta arma, pero Ichika aún no las ha descubierto.

Unidad IS: Blue Tars

Piloto actual: Cecilia Alcott

Diseñado principalmente por el gobierno británico, el IS se construyó en torno al sistema de armas que Shinonono Tabane les había vendido. Construido como una unidad de francotirador de largo alcance, la estrategia principal de Blue Tears es rodear a los enemigos con los bits, o usar tácticas de dividir y conquistar.

Armamento:

1x Siete calibres de largo alcance Rifle Starlight MkIII

4x Drones Ópticos montados con láser de BT Blue Tears

2x Lanza misiles rastreadores Blue Tears

1x Interceptor, cuchillo de combate cercano

Debido al punto de vista múltiple, usar los bits en una situación de batalla es extremadamente difícil, ya que el cerebro humano no está diseñado para realizar múltiples tareas de esa manera. Actualmente, cuando Cecilia usa el sistema de armas Blue Tears, tiene que detener su propio movimiento y solo atacar a través de los bits. Incluso entonces, ella solo puede atacar con un bit a la vez, a menos que estén bastante juntos. Para combatir esta debilidad, Cecilia puede atacar con sus misiles de rastreo y luego seguir con los ataques de los drones, permitiendo ataques simultáneos ya que el sistema de mira de los misiles es independiente del usuario una vez disparados.

Nota: Como diseñador del sistema de armas, Ichika está confundido por la dificultad en el uso de los bits. Quizás el gobierno británico ha cambiado el diseño más de lo que parece.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Pues con esto, terminamos la re-edición de Infinite Stratos: Resolve. Las respuestas a los review del capítulo uno original estarán en el siguiente capítulo. No tengo mucho más que agregar en esta ocasión. Los veré en el siguiente. Hasta pronto.


	3. ¿Otra amiga de la infancia?

Bueno, finalmente, tras poco más de un año sin escribir y tras una revisión, puedo decirles bienvenidos a la continuación de Infinite Stratos: Resolve (IS:R para abreviar), espero que pasaran unas felices fiestas y les doy una disculpa, pero eh estado ocupado con la uni y pues, mi musa era incapaz de inspirarse para escribir este fic como lo tenía planeado originalmente, así que decidí rehacer los capítulos y usar mi estilo de costumbre (narrativo) además de cambiar algunos detalles de diálogos y combates, y ahora puedo decir que las actualizaciones serán algo más rápidas. No exageradamente rápidas, aún tengo otros tres proyectos, pero al menos verán la continuación de IS: Resolve al menos cada mes, dos a lo mucho (en tiempos normales, en casos especiales será mucho más tardado).

Pero bueno, (modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá:

-Dialogo-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 _Mensajes en aparatos eléctricos y unidades IS_

 **(Cambios de lugares o time skip)**

(N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 03: ¿otra amiga de la infancia?**

-Tan cerca y tan lejos- suspiró Ichika ante la puerta de los laboratorios de desarrollo e investigación IS de la escuela.

Gracias al financiamiento del gobierno, los laboratorios de la academia eran de primera categoría, al punto que se equiparaban a algunos de los laboratorios de empresas productoras a lo largo del mundo.

- _Todas esas herramientas, todos esos materiales… y no puedo usarlos_ \- se lamentó.

Había tres razones por las que no podía entrar:

1-. Solo personal y estudiantes autorizados (de tercer año o propietarios de la certificación necesaria para trabajar con IS) podían usarlos.

2-. Tenía que mantener sus capacidades en secreto.

3-. La seguridad era tan alta que no podía arriesgarse a intentar entrar.

- _Por fin, todo lo que necesito para trabajar está ante mí, y no puedo usarlo_ \- y debido a eso, Ichika solo podía maldecir la puerta ante él antes de girarse y dirigirse al departamento de mantenimiento, lugar al que podía ir sin levantar sospechas al ser propietario de una unidad personal - _Mejor no me detengo mucho tiempo frente a esa puerta, o acabaría haciendo algo estúpido como usar a Yukihira…_ -.

Deteniéndose un momento, Ichika se giró a la puerta con una expresión contemplativa, antes de sacudir la cabeza y seguir su camino a paso veloz.

Afortunadamente para él y la salud de su cabeza (en más de un sentido), el departamento de mantenimiento seguía siendo un lugar muy bien equipado para lo que se requiriera. Carecía de partes y herramientas necesarias para producir equipamiento y unidades, pero disponía de escáneres y sensores de alta gama para el mantenimiento y revisión de unidades.

Entrando al departamento, Ichika sonrió satisfecho ante la vista, especialmente porque no había nadie más ahí. Sentándose en un área de trabajo, sacó su laptop, la conectó a Byakushiki en Stand By, ingresó a los archivos internos, y se dispuso a hacerle mantenimiento.

Los IS tenían sistemas automáticos de optimización y mejora, pero no eran perfectos. Los errores o fallos podían surgir en medio de las mejoras, y aun si no ocurrieran, algunas de estas mejoras podrían ser incompatibles con el usuario de la unidad aunque esta considerara que era una mejora apropiada. Un ejemplo seria que el poder de salida de las armas aumentara, pero también aumentaría el tiempo de acción lo que sería muy problemático para las pilotos que preferían velocidad sobre poder.

Por el contrario, si el usuario configura personalmente la unidad, esta aprenderá y, con el tiempo, todas las optimizaciones que realice serán de acuerdo a lo que aprendió del usuario.

Le tomó unos instantes comprobar que todo estuviera en orden para finalmente pasar al siguiente punto que con el que quería trabajar, las armas de Byakushiki.

Actualmente disponía de dos: Yukihira Nigata y las cuchillas multipropósito. Ya sabía lo que tenía que saber de Yukihira, pero las cuchillas eran un tema aparte mucho más misterioso.

El hecho de que Tabane participara en la fabricación de su unidad era suficiente para ponerlo en alerta, sin lugar a dudas había algo oculto en la unidad, una especie de tarea secreta para él, y en lo único que podía pensar era en las cuchillas. Tenía los componentes básicos de ese tipo de armas: emisores láser, cristales enfocadores y estabilizadores de energía. Pero tenían muchos componentes extra incluidos. Cada cuchilla tenía su propio generador de energía, lo que se salía de la norma al ser usual que ese tipo de armas tomara la energía de la unidad misma.

Y eso era solo el inicio: acopladores de energía, sistemas de transferencia de energía, puntos de contacto de nano máquina entrelazados, inclusive un micro controlador de gravedad que era demasiado débil como para hacer levitar a las cuchillas. Prácticamente había un poco de todo dentro de cada una, solo que desactivado en su mayoría.

Y aunque había confirmado sus sospechas, la respuesta de Tabane ante su mensaje cuestionándole al respecto solo lo confundió más:

 _¡Hola hola I-kun! Veo que encontraste mi pequeño rompecabezas de las cuchillas multipropósito...Lo siento, ¡pero no te daré ninguna respuesta! ¿Dónde quedaría la sorpresa si simplemente te lo digo? ;) Por ahora, trata de pensar en todos los usos que tengan, es decir, ¡Multipropósito es parte del nombre! ¿Eso no deja en claro un par de detalles? Tómalo como una tarea mía, se despide, el súper genio misterioso, ¡Shinonono Tabane!_

- _Ah, no solo no responde mis preguntas, también aumenta mis deberes… Bueno, al menos es algo que disfruto hacer_ \- con eso, materializó una cuchilla usando el despliegue parcial y la observó con atención - _¿Qué puedo hacer contigo?_ -.

 **(Mañana siguiente, primera clase del día, campo de entrenamiento)**

-¡Orimura, pon atención! Si te duermes, te haré correr diez vueltas alrededor del campo-.

Irguiéndose como un resorte ante el grito de su hermana, Ichika suprimió un bostezo cansado. Había pasado tanto rato pensando en posibles usos para sus cuchillas, que terminó pasando la noche en el departamento de mantenimiento sin lograr ningún verdadero avance… más allá de su falta de sueño el cual le estaba pasando factura ahora mismo.

-Bien, ahora, los usuarios de unidades personales realizaran algunas maniobras basicas como demostración para ustedes- explicó Chifuyu mirando al resto de la clase antes de girarse a dos estudiantes en especial -Orimura, Alcott, empiecen a volar-.

Tanto Ichika como Cecilia dieron un paso al frente, la rubia siendo rodeada rápidamente por un brillo que dio paso a Blue Tears. Ichika tardó un poco más pero también materializó a Byakushiki sin mayores problemas.

-Orimura, tu despliegue fue demasiado lento, reduce el tiempo a la mitad para la próxima clase. Ahora, ¡arriba ustedes dos! -.

En instante, Cecilia salió disparada verticalmente, ascendiendo a cincuenta metros casi en un parpadeo. Ichika por su parte…

-¡Orimura, ¿qué esperas?! ¡En cuanto a estadísticas, los propulsores de Byakushiki son mucho más potentes!-.

… ascendía algo más lentamente. En verdad que necesitaba dormir mejor esa noche.

- _Me gustaría verte a tí hacerlo bien con falta de sueño, Chifuyu-nee… no, estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo con varios días sin descansar, comer ni beber..._ -.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la señal de comunicación de la línea privada. Aceptando la comunicación, la persona solicitando el chat se mostró en una pantalla holográfica. Era Cecilia.

-Ichika-san, ¿no recuerda la teoría de vuelo en IS? Aunque la forma más común es visualizarse a uno mismo siendo empujado en la dirección que desea moverse, hay otras más que se podrían adaptar a tus preferencias-.

Ichika suspiró ante eso - _Genial, ¿cuantos pensaran que soy un incompetente en esto? Eh diseñado al menos siete manipuladores gravitacionales distintos, imaginar a una unidad volar me es extremadamente sencillo_ no es eso, Cecilia, anoche no dormí mucho, estoy falto de energía y me cuesta enfocarme, es todo-.

-¡Oh cielos, Ichika-san! Debes de cuidarte mejor, si ese demonio perturba tu descanso con su violento método de entrenamiento, yo podría ayudarte en su lugar. Te enseñaré a pilotear mejor una unidad tras las clases, e-estando, s-solos…-.

-Perdona, no escuché eso último, ¿podrías re…-.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces Ichika!? ¡Date prisa y baja!-.

Parpadeando ante el poderoso grito que llegó a sus oídos por el comunicador, Ichika dirigió su vista a donde sus compañeras esperaban justo a tiempo para ver como Chifuyu golpeaba a Houki y la regañaba.

-¿Si sabias que nuestros sentidos al pilotear, si bien aún limitados, son excepcionalmente mayores a lo normal verdad? Siendo pensados originalmente para la exploración espacial, los IS permiten ver a cientos diez mil kilómetros de distancia, ver lo que pasa bajo nosotros es cosa sencilla-.

Ichika tuvo que contener el suspiro que quería soltar ante la nueva explicación de Cecilia. Todo eso ya lo sabía, seguramente sabia y comprendía muchos datos técnicos mucho mejor que cualquiera de los presentes en la academia con excepción a algunos maestros y a su hermana. Sin embargo, recordando el orgullo de Cecilia decidió guardarse cualquier comentario o acción que la pudiera molestar. Ya tenía suficiente con una Houki enojada, especialmente porque no tenía idea del por qué su vieja amiga estaba molesta en esta ocasión.

Además, las explicaciones de Cecilia eran un tanto más fáciles de soportar que las de Houki, cuyas explicaciones consistían en hacer muchos gestos y efectos de sonido, y ahí le costaba mucho contener la risa que le provocaba… además de ser en extremo molestas si se las tomaba seriamente al ser sobre el piloteado de unidades, algo que en verdad necesitaba aprender.

-Orimura, Alcott, desciendan en picado y frenen a diez centímetros de la tierra- indicó de improvisto su estricta maestra por el comunicador.

-¡Entendido, Orimura-sensei!- asintió de inmediato la rubia antes de sonreír a su compañero de vuelo -Iré primero Ichika-san, mira con atención-.

Dicho eso, la rubia descendió a toda velocidad solo para frenar instantes antes de estrellarse en el suelo y volverse a erguir con gracia.

- _En verdad se merece el puesto de candidata a representante_ \- pensó impresionado.

-¿Viste eso, Ichika-san?- cuestionó orgullosa.

Ichika solo pudo responder con sinceridad -Si, te viste majestuosa, Cecilia-.

En pantalla, la rubia se sonrojó casi al instante -¿E-enserio? E-es decir, ¡pero claro! Algo como esto es fácil para una dama como yo. Ahora es tu turno, inténtalo-.

No esperando más, Ichika empezó el descenso a toda velocidad mientras ponderaba sus opciones. En su estado actual, le sería imposible detenerse a diez centímetros así que terminaría estrellándose en el suelo, haría el ridículo… y recibiría un golpe por parte de su hermana. Su otra opción era detenerse a una distancia mayor, pero aun recibiría el castigo…

Sin más, frenó a casi un metro del suelo.

El libro de atendencia se precipitó en su contra, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por reflejo, pero no sintió nada por lo que abrió los ojos, viendo dicho libro detenerse a un par de centímetros de su cabeza.

- _¡El escudo del IS!_ \- pensó, contento de haber elegido la segunda opción.

-Creí indicar que la distancia seria diez centímetros- habló molesta Chifuyu, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

- _En cierta forma, esto es peor que el dolor físico…_ Lo siento, Chifuyu-nee-.

Por costumbre, el libro volvió a chocar con la barrera de Byakushiki. La mirada molesta de Chifuyu le deja en claro que su castigo será aplicado después.

-Q-quiero decir, Orimura-sensei- se corrigió aterrorizado.

Asintiendo a eso, Chifuyu avanza con la siguiente parte de la demostración del día -Orimura, despliega tus armas.

Asintiendo, Ichika procedió a materializar a Yukihira en su mano derecha y tres cuchillas en la izquierda.

-Bien, tu velocidad con tus armas secundarias es aceptable- felicitó -pero tu velocidad con tu arma principal es baja, practica hasta que puedas materializarla en medio segundo-.

-Entendido, Orimura-sensei- aceptó él - _me lo esperaba, los cumplidos de Chifuyu-nee siempre vienen con una crítica_ -.

-Alcott, tu turno-.

-Sí, sensei- en un instante, el rifle aparece en las manos de Cecilia, pero Chifuyu no se ve impresionada, por el contrario, se ve molesta.

-Tu velocidad es buena, como se esperaría de alguien con tu puesto, pero, ¿a dónde estás apuntando? De ahora en más espero ver que siempre apuntes al frente y no al costado al materializarla-.

-P-pero, debo mantener mi imagen...-.

-¡Dije que lo cambies! ¡¿No me escuchaste?!- reprendió Chifuyu con un grito, furiosa.

-¡S-si, sensei!- Cecilia asintió rápidamente, viéndose aterrorizada.

- _Wow, la última vez que la vi tan molesta fue cuando tiré aquella lata de cerveza por accidente-_ pensó sorprendido Ichika - _pero, es normal, Chifuyu-nee no tolera a quien no se toma el pilotear IS con seriedad_ -.

-Ahora, despliega tu arma de combate cercano-.

Eso hizo parpadear a Ichika - _entonces, ¿tenía una? ¿Por qué no la usó en nuestro combate?_ -.

-S-si, sensei-.

El rifle desapareció al tiempo que extendía una sola mano y las partículas de luz se acumulaban en la palma, pero no terminaban de formar el arma.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- cuestionó molesta Chifuyu.

Viéndose apenada y nerviosa -demonios, ¡Interceptor!- Cecilia maldijo en voz baja antes de llamar su arma.

El cuchillo de combate finalmente se formó, pero la expresión de Cecilia mostraba vergüenza pura, lo que era normal. Tener que llamar el arma para materializarla era considerado como un movimiento de principiante. Para una candidata a representante no debería de ser ni siquiera considerado.

-Inaceptable- reprendió Chifuyu -¿acaso crees que tu enemigo se sentará a esperar hasta que la materialices?-.

-¡E-en un combate no dejaré que se me acerque nadie!- se trató de defender Cecilia, pero la mirada de Chifuyu solo se desvió a su hermano.

Ichika parpadeó un momento, antes de recordar el último movimiento de Cecilia en su duelo - _entonces, trató de llamar a su cuchillo en el último momento… si lo hubiera logrado, ella hubiera ganado sin lugar a dudas_ -.

-¿Como en tu duelo con Orimura, quien puede ser considerado como un novato, y aun así, se acercó con facilidad y terminaste bloqueando con tu rifle? Lo que déjame recordarte, también es un error grave para una candidata a representante-.

Cecilia pareció querer reclamar, pero terminó cerrando la boca aún más avergonzada. Dejando de lado el error con su rifle, el del cuchillo era peor, causado por su falta de entrenamiento apropiado en materializarlo, todo por causa de su orgullo excesivo. Si al menos hubiera sido capaz de materializarlo, aun si fuera lentamente, las cosas habrían sido distintas. La culpa era solamente suya, y ella lo sabía.

-Bien, se acabó la clase, vayan a cambiarse antes de volver al salón- con eso Chifuyu despidió a los estudiantes.

Con eso, los estudiantes ingresaron nuevamente al edificio de la escuela.

 **(Horas después, cafetería)**

-¡Felicidades, Orimura-kun/-san!- con ese grito mezclado con los lanzadores de confeti trabajando, empezó "la fiesta de nombramiento del Representante del salón", con un habiente agradable y muy festivo generado por sus compañeras de clases.

-…-.

Solo opacado en un pequeño rincón, donde el festejado, Ichika, se mostraba algo decaído. A su lado, una molesta Houki permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

- _¿Por qué? Yo no quería el puesto_ \- se quejó mentalmente antes de suspirar y relajarse, dejándose contagiar por la alegría de sus compañeras.

-Eres muy popular- masculló molesta Houki.

-Supongo, soy el único piloto masculino después de todo-.

Su única respuesta fue ser ignorado fríamente para su confusión. ¿Ahora por qué estaba molesta? ¡No había hecho nada!

- _Mujeres_ \- pensó con un suspiro - _¿quién las comprende?_ -.

-¡Hola, Orimura-kun!- saludó una estudiante con lentes que no reconoció, colándose entre sus compañeras que también la veían curiosas -Soy Mayuzumi Kauruko, del club del periodismo, quisiera entrevistarte- se presentó animadamente.

-¿Eh? ¿A mí?-.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡El artículo de Orimura Ichika, el único piloto masculino en el mundo, hermano menor de Chifuyu-sama y quien derrotó a una candidata a representante en su segunda vez piloteando es el más esperado de todos! Algunas me han amenazado para que lo publicáramos desde la primera semana de clases, pero decidimos esperar hasta después de tu duelo ¡para que fuera más jugoso!- afirmó mientras sacaba un dispositivo y empezaba a grabar audio.

Ichika solo atinó a parpadear sorprendido - _¿Cómo pudo hablar tan rápido? Casi no paró para tomar aire_ -.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que eres el representante de tu clase?-.

-Ah, bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y aprenderé tanto como pueda…-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no dices algo más genial? Como ¡Destruiré a quien se ponga en mi camino!-.

Como afirmando a sus palabras, todas sus compañeras lo vieron fijamente, esperando por algo más elaborado.

- _Enserio, ¿qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Por qué esperan que me comporte como alguna clase de samurái o héroe legendario?_ Es todo- todas se desanimaron ante eso.

-¿Eh? Aburrido, tendré que mejorarlo después- suspiró decepcionada antes de girarse a Cecilia, cortando el reclamo que Ichika quería hacer al respecto -Cecilia-san, ¿Algo que quisiera decir?-.

Como si lo estuviera esperando, Cecilia se irguió con dignidad -Como candidata a representante…-.

-Ah, mira la hora- interrumpió la "periodista" -no puedo quedarme mucho más, tendré que hacer eso también, ¡Entonces, pasemos a la foto entre los combatientes! ¡Tómense de la mano por favor!- exclamó sacando una cámara de su bolsillo.

Cecilia, que estaba por quejarse indignada, cambió a una expresión de sorpresa al igual que Ichika.

-¿Es tan sorprendente? Dado que ambos tienen una unidad personal y combatieron el otro día, es natural que el artículo de Ichika-kun deberá acompañarse con una foto de ustedes dos- aclaró.

-¿Me darás una copia de la fotografía?- inquirió Cecilia.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡E-entonces por favor!- con eso, Cecilia se apresuró a tomar la mano derecha de Ichika entre las suyas y miró a la cámara con una sonrisa y un sonrojo notable.

Algo sorprendido por esto, Ichika se tardó un poco en sonreír para la foto. A sus espaldas, Houki miró aún más molesta.

-Bien, ¿cuánto es 35 veces 51 dividido entre 24?-.

-74.325- respondió automáticamente Ichika.

El flash de la cámara resplandeció, iluminando a los que fueron capturados… es decir, a todo el salón puesto que todas, incluyendo a Houki, parecieron materializarse alrededor de ambos pilotos en un instante.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- saltó molesta Cecilia.

-¡No podemos dejar que te adelantes, Cecilia-san!-.

-No te preocupes, Ceci-chan~-.

-¿No es mejor una foto de toda la clase?-.

Ichika estaba de acuerdo con eso último, pero Cecilia se veía en verdad desanimada.

-Mayuzumi-san- llamó -¿puedo tener una copia de esa foto?-.

-Claro, planeaba desde el inicio darte una-.

-Bien, entonces, ¿tomamos una más?-.

Algo confundidas, todas las chicas lo miraron en silencio.

La periodista lo miró un momento, antes de sonreír -claro, una más ayudará a enriquecer el articulo-.

-Bien- con eso, Ichika se apartó del resto de sus compañeras y se giró a encararlas, extendiendo una mano hacia ellas -¿Cecilia?-.

-¿eh?- algo confundida, la rubia le tomó unos instantes en comprender, sonrojándose nuevamente y viéndose algo apenada, pero se apresuró a su lado sonriente, volviendo a tomar su mano como lo había hecho.

-Bien, ¡Va la foto!- apresurándose a tomarla en cuanto estuvieron listos, evitando que alguien se colara de nuevo al aun estar sorprendidas por la acción de Ichika -¡Perfecto! Ya tengo todo listo para al artículo, hasta luego, ¡mañana les daré sus fotos!- con eso, se alejó a paso veloz.

Ichika se permitió suspirar un poco, especialmente por la iracunda mirada que Houki le mandaba, pero viendo la alegría de Cecilia, lo dejo pasar.

- _No sé por qué, pero en verdad quería una foto de nosotros dos...¿será por qué soy el único hombre piloto? Puede ser, y ella es mi primer oponente real así que nuestro combate bien puede considerarse histórico_ -.

..Si las chicas hubieran sido capaces de escuchar sus pensamientos, más de una habría suspirado de alivio y frustración.

 **(Esa noche en los dormitorios)**

-Qué día- con un suspiro, Ichika se lanzó de un salto a su cama boca abajo, vestido con una remera azul y un short negro.

La fiesta volvió a ser animada minutos después de que Mayuzumi se retirara y no paró hasta las diez de la noche cuando él se despidió de todas y se dirigió a su habitación antes que su compañera. Normalmente Ichika se habría mucho retirado antes, pero siendo él el festejado no podía hacerlo ni aunque quisiera, no con todas revoloteando a su alrededor sin parar, hablando con él por casi cinco horas seguidas.

-Hoy fue muy divertido, ¿no? Qué bien por ti- comentó Houki algo cortante, habiendo entrado justo a tiempo para escucharle hablar.

Ichika giró hasta estar sobre su espalda y la miró por unos instantes - _¿Sigue enojada? No entiendo por qué, la verdad_ no puedo decir que no fuera divertida, pero me dejó exhausto-.

-Sí, supongo que ser popular es muy agotador-.

Esta vez Ichika frunció el ceño en su dirección, claramente molesto por la actitud de su compañera, pero estando demasiado cansado para empezar una discusión lo dejó pasar.

-Estoy cansado, me voy iré a dormir pronto- avisó moviendo las sabanas de su cama para cubrirse.

-¿Eh? Apenas son las diez y media, es temprano-.

-Dije que estoy cansado, ¿no?-.

-...De acuerdo, date la vuelta para que pueda cambiarme-.

-Usa el baño para eso, holgazana-.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- saltó sonrojada, viéndose muy enojada.

Ichika se maldijo mentalmente, habiendo estado demasiado cansado para detener esa frase que normalmente no habría dicho, no queriendo despertar su ira. Sin embargo decidió seguir, tenía mejores oportunidades de sobrevivir sin un ataque si la acorralaba con sus propios argumentos, en este caso, "sentido común".

-Qué uses el baño para cambiarte, aunque no estabas y estoy exhausto me cambié ahí para no arriesgarnos a un accidente, ¿tan difícil te seria hacerlo tú también?-.

Houki pareció estar a punto de empezar a gritar, su mano derecha temblando y dirigiéndose en dirección en donde estaba su bokken, pero terminó tragándose sus palabras para luego tomar su ropa de dormir y entrar al baño.

Por su parte, Ichika suspiro de alivio, un tanto incrédulo de que su plan funcionara. El silencio duró unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y Houki emergió completamente cambiada.

-...¿I-Ichika?- preguntó, la inseguridad en su voz preocupando a Ichika y haciéndole erguirse para verla -¿D-donde has estado las últimas noches? Ayer ni si quiera volviste… ¿e-estas aprendiendo con alguien más? ¿Mis instrucciones no te son de ayuda?- terminó con tristeza.

Eso alarmó a su compañero - _¿Qué hago? Se cómo lidiar con su enojo, ¡no con esto!_ No Houki, no es eso, solo te eh pedido ayuda a tí- se apresuró a decirle.

-¿...Enserio?-.

-Sí, eh estado en departamento de mantenimiento desde que recibí a Byakushiki, quiero aprender a realizar ajustes y mantenimiento por mi cuenta, pero es tanto por aprender que termino hasta muy tarde, es todo, disculpa que no te lo dijera antes-.

-...Idiota, estaba preocupada- le reprendió débilmente, tallándose los ojos.

-Lo siento, te avisaré la próxima vez que me quede hasta tarde-.

-Más te vale-.

Ichika sonrió al verla más calmada, solo entonces notando un detalle en su ropa de dormir -¿nuevo cinto?-.

Houki parpadeó unos instantes antes de responder -sí, me sorprende que lo notaras-.

Él solo se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía a echar -no es nada especial, hasta ahora siempre usabas el mismo cinto azul, sería raro que no notara que ahora usas uno rojo, te veo a diario después de todo-.

-Y-ya veo, es cierto, me vez a diario- asintió con su voz destilando felicidad -bueno, a dormir, mañana haremos un entrenamiento especial en los IS, ¿entendido?-.

-Claro, buenas noches Houki-.

-Buenas noches, Ichika-.

 **(Departamento de mantenimiento)**

Al día siguiente, Ichika se despertó temprano y se dirigió a trabajar tras dejarle una nota a Houki avisándole que la alcanzaría en el desayuno. Pese a pasar tantas noches en vela, su proyecto había tenido pocos resultados y simplemente no podía descansar hasta dar con la razón y solucionarlo.

La primera noche en que recibió el mensaje de Tabane, empezó a trabajar en las cuchillas de usos múltiples para hacerlas capaces de generar descargas de energía, volviéndolas en verdaderas armas a distancia de forma similar a los drones de Blue Tears aun si eran incapaces de levitar mucho por su cuenta con los generadores gravitacionales tan débiles que tenían, y tenían todos los componentes necesarios para hacerlo, pero tan solo esa noche, los siete programas que hizo para la tarea fueron inútiles.

Las opciones de que estuviera cometiendo errores o que hubiera problemas de compatibilidad con el hardware de Byakushiki estaban presentes, pero tras ver como los dos últimos programas que había probado fueron corrompidos en cuanto los cargó a la unidad le hacían dudar en ambas.

Ahora mismo, acababa de terminar un código nuevo y lo cargó a la unidad, era la última prueba que necesitaba para asegurarse de que su hipótesis era cierta.

-Iniciando prueba de programa 7d-03. Desplegar objetivo- comandó con una de las cuchillas materializada en su mano derecha, estando de pie en medio de una de las salas acorazadas de prueba.

En respuesta, un blanco holografía apareció a varios metros de él.

-Disparando en tres, dos, uno…-.

Sonó un chasquido, pero ningún as de energía fue disparado.

-Al menos no explotó como los últimos intentos- murmuró desvaneciendo la empuñadura antes de abrir la consola de Byakushiki y revisar el código que acababa de implementar.

No tardó en notar la razón del mal funcionamiento del intento, faltaba una muy buena porción de su código. Su hipótesis era ahora una teoría, Byakushiki estaba rechazando sus programas.

Todas las unidades estaban equipadas con una avanzada inteligencia artificial, y estas, en ocasiones, desarrollaban una personalidad propia, y la de Byakushiki se negaba a aceptar la modificación. No era algo muy común, pero tampoco insólito, había muchos casos en el los que los armamentos de una unidad dejaban de responder tras el segundo o en el primer cambio, aunque este último era más inusual.

Cansado de tantos intentos fallidos, Ichika enfocó el brazal en su brazo derecho -Entonces, ¿qué esperas que haga, Byakushiki? Necesitamos más formas de atacar a distancia pero no te gustan…-.

Para su sorpresa, fue respondido. Una ventana holográfica apareció frente suyo, mostrando los datos de las cuchillas en cuestión. Parpadeando unos instantes, Ichika la analizó con toda la atención que pudo, tratando de dar con la razón por la que Byakushiki se la mostraba.

-...No se me ocurre nada más Byakushiki. Esto solo me dice que están optimizadas para el combate cercano y para fungir como armas arrojadizas… ¿no te referirás a averiguar otra forma de arrojarlas o sí?-.

Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que suspiró antes de recoger sus cosas y dirigirse al comedor para desayunar, todo el tiempo pensando. ¿Cómo podría usarlas como armas arrojadizas de forma distinta y, probablemente, más efectivamente a como lo hacía ahora?

 **(Tiempo después, salón de clases)**

-Buenos días- saludó Ichika entrando con calma.

-¡Orimura-kun, ¿Escuchaste?! ¡Parece que hay una nueva estudiante de intercambio!- le saludó de inmediato una de sus compañeras.

-¿Una nueva estudiante? ¿A estas fechas?- respondió algo confundido tanto por la situación como por ser abordado tan bruscamente al tema.

-¡Escuché que es la representante de China!- continuó otra con emoción.

-¿Oh? ¿Habrán escuchado de mis habilidades y decidieron investigar personalmente?- comentó Cecilia interviniendo en la conversación.

-No importa, no tienes tiempo de preocuparte por estudiantes de intercambio- reprendió Houki -el torneo de representantes de clases es el siguiente mes. Debes de centrarte en mejorar tus habilidades para que no hagas el ridículo-.

- _Eso es un poco cruel de decir, Houki_ \- se quejó mentalmente antes de suspirar -lo sé, por eso practicamos prácticamente a diario, Houki-.

-No te preocupes Orimura-kun, ¡Seguro que ganaras!- le alentó una compañera, siendo seguida por el resto.

-¡Cierto, como un chico, debes demostrar tus capacidades y dar lo mejor de ti!-.

-¡Todas te estaremos animando!-.

Ante tal apoyo, Ichika sonrió contento.

-¡Además, esto no es solo por ti, también es por toda la clase!-.

-¡El premio que será repartido entre toda la clase!-.

-¡¿Cuantos pasteles podré comprar con esos cupones?! ¡Casi puedo saborearlos!-.

-¡Comida gratis, Orimura-kun!, ¡Debes de ganar la comida gratis!-.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Ichika.

- _Así que lo que les importa es la comida..._ -.

-¡Y lo mejor es que no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte! En primer año solo hay tres personas con unidades personales, y como Cecilia no participa solo tienes que preocuparte por un oponente fuerte- continuó otra más con un tono confiado.

-¡Tu información es obsoleta!- interrumpió una energética voz desde la entrada del salón, una que le resultaba extremadamente familiar a Ichika.

Ahí, portando un uniforme de la escuela modificado para mostrar los hombros, estaba una pequeña chica de ojos jade y largo cabello castaño claro peinado en dos coletas laterales. La nueva chica miraba a todos con confianza, determinación y una dignidad comparable a la de Cecilia, aunque su encanto era completamente distinto.

-Un momento, ¿Rin? ¿Eres tú, Rin?- inquirió Ichika sorprendido.

-¡Así es, yo, la candidata a representante de China y representante de la clase dos de primer año, Huang Lingyin, está aquí para declarar la guerra!- proclamó firmemente mientras lo apuntaba.

-...Pff, ¿a qué viene este acto, Rin? No te queda para nada- comentó tranquilamente Ichika, con un tono que demostraba fácilmente cuan divertido le parecía todo lo que dijo.

-¡¿qu…?! ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?!- reclamó la castaña, roja de vergüenza e ira, antes de que algo la golpeara en la cabeza desde atrás. Aún más molesta se giró lista para gritarle al causante… solo para congelarse al ver quien era -Chi-Chifuyu-san- recibió otro golpe.

-Es Orimura-sensei, ahora, deja de hacer escándalo, apresúrate y ve a tu clase, estas estorbando-.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó temerosa antes de darle un último vistazo al único hombre presente -¡Mas te vale que no trates de huir, Ichika!-.

- _¿Por qué tendría que huir?_ \- se preguntó confundido, antes de que fuera rodeado por una gran cantidad de sus compañeras, incluyendo a Houki y a Cecilia.

-¡Ichika! ¡¿Quién era ella?, ustedes dos actuaron demasiado familiares!-.

-¡Ci-cierto, ¿de dónde la conoces, Ichika-san?!-.

-¡Orimura-kun! ¡¿Podría ser que es tu novia?!-.

Ante la avalancha de preguntas, Ichika simplemente se encogió en su lugar, tratando de ser un blanco tan pequeño como le fuera posible. Instantes después sus esfuerzos parecieron ser recomenzados al ser el único que no recibió un golpe del libro de atendencias.

-¡¿Que hacen idiotas?! ¡Todas, a sus lugares!- reprendió Chifuyu furiosa. En un instante, todas estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

Suspirando, Ichika se permitió relajar al haberse salvado...

¡BAM!

...o eso creía él.

-Eso es por causar ese escándalo, idiota- fue todo lo que dijo su hermana antes de empezar con la clase.

- _No es justo, ¿por qué soy yo el causante?_ \- se quejó mentalmente mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada.

Con eso, la clase continuó su curso casi normalmente, con la única rareza de que Houki y Cecilia fueron reprendidas varias veces por Maya… y golpeadas por Chifuyu al menos cinco veces más por distraerse, y como era claro…

-¡Es culpa tuya, Ichika/-san!-.

...la culpa volvió a caer en él, como le dejaron muy en claro para la hora del almuerzo.

No dispuesto a empezar una discusión al respecto, Ichika simplemente se dirigió a la cafetería en busca de algo que comer, distrayéndolas mientras las guiaba al cambiar de tema.

-Hasta que llegas, ¿qué te demoró tanto?- cuestionó Rin cortándole el paso frente a la entrada a la cafetería.

Houki y Cecilia se tensaron al verla, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Ichika, aun cuando fue incapaz de comprender por qué reaccionaron así.

- _¿Por eso estaban en las nubes durante las clases? ¿Tan en serio se tomaron la "declaración de guerra"?_ \- pensó confundido antes de desestimarlo y dirigirse junto a la castaña al mostrador -perdona, la última clase se extendió un poco más. Quisiera arroz con curry con un té verde helado por favor- se excusó antes de pedir su comida.

-Yo un tazón de ramen y un calpis- pidió ella.

-¿Sigues con tu afición al ramen eh?-.

-Oh cállate, ¿no puedo disfrutar de un buen plato de fideos sin que me lo cuestiones?-.

-Adelante, no te estoy deteniendo- le aseguró mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una mesa -pero me sorprendió el que te volvieras una candidata a representante, hasta donde recuerdo, no recibías instrucciones antes de marcharte ¿no?-.

-Sí, me hicieron la prueba poco después de que me fuera, no empecé a entrenar hasta después de eso-.

-Increíble, debes de ser muy buena para volverte una candidata en menos de un año-.

-¿Eh? E-es decir, ¡pero claro que sí! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte lo asombrosa que soy para que lo entiendas!?- saltó avergonzada ante tal alago, tratando de disimular confianza.

Ichika solo sonrió divertido.

Eso fue lo último que Houki y Cecilia, quienes observaban en silencio desde una mesa contigua, pudieron soportar. Ambas se pusieron de pie y se acercaron con paso resuelto a su mesa, apoyando con fuerza sus manos en esta.

-Ichika, creo que ya es hora de una explicación- empezó seriamente la kendoka.

-¡Tiene razón Ichika-san! ¡¿P-podría ser que, estas saliendo con e-ella?!-.

Eso lo hizo parpadear un tanto confundido, ¿a que venían esas reacciones tan intensas? - _aunque no la eh presentado adecuadamente, ¿tal vez es más popular de lo que creí y quieren conocerla más?_ No estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo, ella es una vieja amiga mía, jugábamos mucho cuando niños hasta que se mudó hace poco más de un año, no la había visto desde entonces-.

Su respuesta pareció relajar a todas las mujeres escuchando, incluyendo a las otras estudiantes que mantenían una distancia considerable. Solo Rin se veía algo molesta y Houki se veía un tanto confundida, si bien también estaba más tranquila.

-No recuerdo haberla visto antes- comentó dudosa.

-Ah, Rin se mudó tiempo después de que tu tuvieras que irte Houki, más o menos un año después- con eso, Ichika se giró a la castaña sentada al otro lado de su mesa -Rin, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella verdad?-.

Aunque algo renuente, Rin asintió -sí, solías entrenar kendo en el dojo de su familia, ¿no?-.

-Sí, así era-.

Con eso, ambas pasaron a mirarse directamente, como analizando a un oponente formidable, y nuevamente, para confusión de Ichika.

-Es un placer conocerte, espero nos llevemos bien, Rin-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

Ambas saludaron "amablemente" si bien solo en palabras, pero la sensación que generaban con el tono de su voz y sus miradas fijas era extremadamente hostil entre ellas.

- _Vamos, ¿a qué viene eso? ¿Nunca escucharon el dicho "el amigo de mi amigo es mi amigo"?_ \- pensó algo frustrado Ichika.

-Ajem, espero no te estés olvidando de mí- intervino la inglesa.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- cuestionó directamente la china, haciendo que Cecilia se mostrara algo alterada y que Ichika hiciera un gesto de dolor.

- _Rin sigue sin tener mucho tacto al hablar con desconocidos, y eso debió de ser un duro golpe al orgullo de Cecilia-._

-¡¿Como?! ¡¿En verdad nunca escuchaste de Cecilia Alcott, candidata a representante de Inglaterra?!- saltó incrédula.

-No, la verdad no me interesa mucho otros países si no estoy en ellos- respondió encogiendo se de hombros.

-¡Tu…!-.

-Entonces Ichika- cuestionó Rin ignorando por completo a la rubia que parecía a punto de explotar -escuché que te dieron una unidad personal-.

-Sí, así fue- asintió tras suspirar al ver como su amiga seguía igual que antes.

-E-entonces, yo también tengo una y lle-llevo poco más de medio año piloteando, ¿t-te parece si te ayudo a entrenar?-.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, eso suena…-.

-¡Yo soy su tutora, él mismo me pidió que lo ayudara!- saltó Houki, interrumpiéndolos.

-¡Un oponente de otra clase no debería interferir con el entrenamiento de Ichika-san!- aportó Cecilia.

\- Las personas que no tienen nada que ver con esta conversación, ¿Podrían por favor dejar de interrumpirnos?- fue la cortante y un tanto inmisericorde respuesta de Rin, alterando a las otras dos aún más.

-¡Que ruda! Ichika mismo me suplicó que lo entrenara-.

-Recuerdo pedirlo, más no rogar, Houki- comentó el mencionado solo para ser ignorado.

-¡Tú eres estudiante de la clase dos y su oponente en el torneo de representantes! ¡Ichika-san debería ser entrenado por sus compañeras de clase, no por una persona aleatoria!-.

-Cecilia tiene cierta razón en eso, Rin- fue ignorado otra vez.

-¡¿Aleatoria?! ¡Lo conozco desde mucho antes que tú!- respondió molesta Rin.

-¡Yo lo conocí mucho antes que tú, inclusive solía ir a comer a mi casa varias veces!- ahora fue Houki.

-¿Ah sí? También fue a comer mucho a mi casa-.

Dicho eso, Houki y Cecilia se giraron a Ichika, quien se había resignado a intervenir y se había limitado a ver como el trío de adolescentes discutían como niñas pequeñas.

-¡Ichika-san, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!-.

Ichika parpadeó dudoso ante la tensión en ambas, antes de responder con tranquilidad -su familia tenía un restaurante, me gustaba ir ahí a comer-.

No entendió por qué tanto Houki como Cecilia se relajaron ante su explicación, ni tampoco por qué Rin chasqueó la lengua molesta, pero decidió no darle importancia y tratar de volver esa discusión en una conversación.

-Hablando de, Rin, ¿Cómo le va a tu padre? ¿Se encuentra mejor?-.

-¿Eh?, ah, sí, parece que le está yendo bien- respondió un tanto insegura, para confusión de Ichika.

- _¿No lo habrá visto en un tiempo? ¿También en China estaba en algún tipo de internado?_ \- decidió no presionar más el tema al notar que era algo sensible para ella.

-Sea como sea, ¿estas libre después de clases Ichika? ¿Cenamos juntos para seguir? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y ya no queda tiempo-.

Nuevamente Cecilia y Houki se tensaron, pero Ichika solo sonrió, mentiría si dijera que no quería hablar más con Rin.

-Lo siento, pero Ichika estará ocupado entrenando conmigo después de clases- interrumpió Houki.

-Ah, cierto, casi lo olvidaba, gracias por recordármelo Houki- agradeció el aludido antes de girarse a la castaña -lo siento Rin, pero hoy no podrá ser-.

-Ah bueno, no importa- aceptó ella -pero déjame algo de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a buscarte luego de tu "entrenamiento" para charlar un poco más, hasta luego- y con eso, abandonó la cafetería.

-Ichika- llamó de improvisto su vieja amiga.

-¿Si, Houki?-.

-Hoy tendremos un entrenamiento extendido muy especial- y con eso, ella también se fue, dejando a un confundido Ichika.

- _¿A qué se referirá con "especial"?_ -.

 **(Tiempo después)**

-Ah, a esto te referías con especial- comentó Ichika usando su Byakushiki, con Houki frente a él usando un IS de producción en masa de segunda generación que asemejaba una armadura samurai, un Uchigane.

-¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Me veo extraña?- cuestionó ante la fija vista de su amigo.

-No es eso, es solo que me sorprendió que lograras permiso para usar uno, recuerdo que la lista de espera es bastante larga- respondió tranquilamente, aunque, en su mente, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy bien en la armadura temática de samurai – _Como esperaría de Houki_ -.

-¡¿De qué se trata esto?! ¡Yo soy una candidata a representante, yo soy mejor opción para entrenar a Ichika-san!- exclamó Cecilia también con Blue Tears desplegado.

-Por qué Ichika me pidió ayuda a mí, además, el Uchigane también está pensado en combate cercano, será mejor para que se acostumbre a pelear-.

-¡ugh!, ¡p-pero, yo también tengo un arma de corto alcance y necesito practicar, puedo ayudar a Ichika-san de la misma manera!-.

-¿Con tus habilidades tan torpes en combate cuerpo a cuerpo? No lo creo- negó Houki sacando la katana de alta frecuencia de su unidad -bien Ichika, despliega a Yukihira, vamos a empezar- con eso, cargó directamente contra él.

Ichika cumplió con lo indicado, materializando su espada sin activarla, pero se detuvo al ver como Houki saltó rápidamente para evitar un haz azul que dejó una marca de quemadura en donde estaba de pie instantes antes. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso pues vio que Houki tuvo que bloquear un cuchillo con su espada.

-¡Hey, el oponente de Ichika soy yo! ¡Es de mala educación intervenir así!- se quejó Cecilia, muy molesta, cara a cara con Houki mientras presionaba con su cuchillo.

-¡¿Yo soy la que interviene?! ¡¿Quién es la que atacó cuando estaba desprevenida?!-.

Una vez más, Ichika observó aturdido como ambas se pelaban entre ellas hasta que ambas reaccionaron y se giraron hacia él.

-¡Ichika/-san, decide ahora mismo quien será tu asesora!- exigieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿P-por qué no ambas? H-hay mucho que puedo aprender de ustedes- era la respuesta equivocada, e Ichika lo sabía, sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que simplemente no había una respuesta correcta, si elegía a una, la otra se pondría furiosa, así que decidió ir por el punto medio.

-Fu fu fu, Ya veo, no puedes decir, ¿verdad?- empezó Cecilia de forma terrorífica.

Ichika tragó nerviosamente.

-Pese a que eres un hombre, ¿eres así de indeciso?- aportó Houki con sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

Ichika retrocedió lentamente mientras preparaba a Yukihira y algunos de las cuchillas aparecían y se adherían a sus pies y codos.

-Bueno, eso significa…-.

-…que nosotras tendremos…-.

-…que apalearte…-.

-…hasta que puedas…-.

-¡Decidir!- y con ese grito de guerra en conjunto, ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

Moviéndose rápidamente, Ichika esquivó un disparo de Cecilia y bloqueó la katana de Houki con Yukihira. Por desgracia para él, las habilidades con la espada de Houki no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo pese a estar en un IS, y no pudiendo responder apropiadamente a sus ataques en su estado actual, Ichika retrocedió en un intento de respirar un poco.

Houki reaccionó rápidamente ante eso y salió disparada en su persecución, pero solo terminó poniéndose en frente al disparo de Cecilia que justo esperaba que Ichika retrocediera.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces Cecilia?! ¡¿Tu puntería es tan mala que me das a mí en lugar de a Ichika?!-.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que lo perseguirías?! ¡Debió ser obvio que le presionaría en cuanto se alejara de ti para darte tiempo a atacarlo! ¡Es estrategia básica de combates en equipo!-.

Ambas intercambiaron un par de insultos más antes de centrarse y volver a la carga, pero "un equipo es más que solo números" y quedó demostrado ahí mismo, no lograban apoyarse apropiadamente, por el contrario, varias veces sus estrategias chocaron entre sí, por lo que las cosas terminaron siendo bastante sencillas para Ichika.

En algún momento Ichika logró alejarse de Houki mientras la usaba de barrera para cubrirse de Cecilia, y lanzó varias cuchillas contra ambas, obligándoles a esquivar. Aprovechó eso al acercarse a su vieja amiga y golpearla con la hoja física de Yukihira, lanzándola de espaldas contra Cecilia lo que le dio tiempo de prepararse para el próximo disparo de la rubia.

Ichika suspiró un tanto frustrado.

- _Si solo pudieran trabajar juntas, un buen equipo de una unidad de combate cercano y una de larga distancia siempre es un combo poderoso… un momento, ¿trabajar juntas?... ¡Eso es! ¡con el sistema de transferencia de energía incorporado, los acopladores de energía y los múltiples puntos de contacto, cada cuchilla de energía puede…!_ -.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una serie de disparos de Cecilia le dieron de lleno al pecho.

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 375. Daño de la unidad: leve en zona del tórax._

Algo aturdido por el impacto, Ichika apenas y fue capaz de poner su espada frente a la de Houki, bloqueando el ataque pero no pudo evitar que lo lanzara violentamente contra el suelo de la arena.

 _Puntos de escudo restantes: 360._

-Ohoho, ahora no es tiempo de distraerse, Ichika-san-.

-Parece que necesitas más entrenamiento del que esperaba, ¡prepárate, Ichika!-.

El aludido solo pudo mascullar por lo bajo. No era el mejor momento para pensar en las posibilidades de sus armas.

 **(Un par de horas después)**

Ichika se dejó caer cansado en una banca afuera del vestidor de hombres con su uniforme.

Desgraciadamente para él, el enojo de ambas ante su distracción no solo les hizo atacarlo con más ahínco, sino que también ayudó a mejorar su trabajo en equipo, lo suficiente para que esquivarlas se volviera cada vez más difícil hasta el punto en que eso fue lo único que podía hacer.

-¡Arriba Ichika! Eres un hombre, este nivel de entrenamiento no debería ser demasiado duro para ti- le regaño Houki.

El aludido solo masculló un poco ante eso –Houki, tengo un favor que pedirte-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Por favor, déjame usar la regadera primero hoy, yo no tengo otro lugar donde ducharme, y deberías ir de vez en cuando a las del club del kendo o tus compañeras no te dejaran tranquilas después-.

-No es mi culpa eso… además, ya me molestaron mucho la última vez que fui- lo último lo dijo en un murmullo muy bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, cubriendo su pecho al recordar como sus compañeras se habían puesto frenéticas al verla desnuda.

-Lo siento, no escuché lo último, ¿qué dijiste?-.

-¡N-no es asunto tuyo!-.

-¡Ichika!- llamó cierta castaña que se acercaba a ellos con una bebida deportiva en manos.

-Hola Rin-.

-Buen trabajo en tu práctica, toma, está a temperatura ambiente- le felicitó dándole la bebida.

-Gracias Rin, aunque debo decir que me sorprende que aun recuerdes como me gustan las bebidas después de hacer ejercicio- respondió abriendo la botella y tomando un trago.

-Es difícil de olvidar cuando tu amigo es maniaco de la salud siendo tan joven, es decir, ¿Quién se preocupa por tomar algo frio tras hacer ejercicio antes de los treinta o cuarenta años?-.

- _Es mejor obtener el hábito a temprana edad para evitar malos desarrollos, me preocuparía de que tus hábitos te hicieran engordar pero no pareces haber crecido nada desde la última vez que te vi_ \- pensó mientras tomaba una buena cantidad de la botella -¡Ouch!- se quejó y miró a la castaña.

-Lo siento, por alguna razón quería golpearte- fue todo lo que dijo, con una muy marcada vena en la frente.

- _Ok, me merecía ese… el sexto sentido de las mujeres es aterrador_ \- pensó antes de sonreír, dejando de lado sus tratos violentos, en verdad se alegraba de poder hablar de nuevo con Rin, especialmente porque, pese al tiempo que había pasado, no sentía que su relación hubiera cambiado negativamente, aunque no podía evitar sentir un leve toque de feminidad entre esa actitud marimacha.

-I-Ichika, ¿t-te sentiste solo cuando me fui?- preguntó apenada con sus mejillas un poco rojas y mirando al suelo.

Ichika tragó, sintiendo algo de calor en el rostro – _eso fue demasiado lindo_ \- pensó antes de toser para recuperar la compostura –claro que sí, te extrañe mucho-.

Rin solo pudo alzar la vista y verlo con una radiante sonrisa que volvió a apenarlo.

-¡Ahem!- "tosió" Houki, haciéndoles notar que ella seguía ahí, y para el terror de Ichika, se veía furiosa –Regresaré ya, Ichika, pero, puedes usar la ducha primero-.

-¡¿Enserio?! Gracias Houki-.

-Te veo después **,** Ichika- con eso, la kendoka los dejó solos, aunque Ichika estaba un poco confundido.

-¿ _Por qué enfatizó eso último? ¿Estará preocupada por que vuelva a pasar la noche en el taller de mantenimiento?_ -.

-¿I-Ichika? ¿Q-qué fue todo eso?- cuestionó Rin, viéndose muy alterada.

-¿Ah? Bueno, es que normalmente Houki es la primera en bañarse, pero hoy le pedí que me dejara ir primero-.

-¡¿Por qué necesitas pedírselo?!-.

-Ah, cierto, supongo que no lo sabes, pues, como soy el único hombre en la academia, les cause problemas en cuanto a la división de los dormitorios, así que, hasta que solucionen eso, ella y yo compartimos habitación- le explicó -¡Ah, pero no pienses nada raro!- se apresuró al ver su expresión alarmada –tenemos varias reglas para mantener los roces incomodos a mínimo, por ejemplo, el horario de duchas-.

-P-pero, vives c-con ella…-.

-Bueno, sí, y la verdad me alegro de que fuera una vieja amiga, si fuera con alguien que apenas conozco, probablemente no podría dormir de nervios- reconoció-.

Eso pareció hacerla pensar.

-¿Rin?-.

-…Entonces, si es una vieja amiga, ¿está bien?- murmuró.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡¿Está bien si es una vieja amiga?!- gritó en respuesta, haciéndolo retroceder nervioso.

-S-sí, creo que si-.

-Ya veo…- murmuró retrocediendo un poco, antes de señalarlo firmemente -¡No olvides que tienes dos amigas de la infancia en la escuela, Ichika!-.

-Es imposible que olvide algo como eso-.

-¡Entonces te veo después!-.

Ichika solo atinó a ver como se marchaba corriendo.

- _¿Qué se le habrá metido?_ -.

 **(Una hora después, habitación de Ichika y Houki)**

-Una vez más, cambiemos de cuarto, Shinonono-san- pidió educadamente Rin con una maleta en manos parada en el marco de la puerta.

-¡¿Q-qué clase de broma es esta?! ¡¿Por qué debería cambiar?!- reclamó Houki.

Ichika simplemente se dedicó a mirar, maldiciéndose por no haberlo visto venir.

-Bueno, debe ser problemático compartir una habitación con un chico, ¿no? A mí no me importa vivir con él, inclusive pasé la semana dorada en su casa en una ocasión, así que estoy acostumbrada-.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó ante eso ultimo antes de sacudir la cabeza, primero la echaría, luego exigiría respuestas a Ichika –N-nunca dije que fuera problemático- ninguna notó la mirada que Ichika le dirigió tras esa frase.

- _Sin embargo, recuerdo bien que no te lo tomaste positivamente en un inicio_ \- pensó sobándose levemente la cabeza, sintiendo por un momento un dolor fantasma.

-¡Además, esto es entre él y yo, no interfieras!-.

-Tranquila, yo también soy una vieja amiga suya, así que todo está bien-.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-.

-Sea como sea, a partir de ahora viviré aquí-.

-¡Esta es mi habitación, largo!-.

-También es de Ichika, así que no importa-.

-¡No pienso cambiar de habitación!-.

Viendo la furiosa expresión de Houki, Ichika decidió que era momento de intervenir.

-Vamos a calmarnos primero, ¿sí?- empezó, acercándose a amabas.

-Ah cierto, Ichika, ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa verdad?-.

Ichika parpadeó ante el súbito cambio de tema.

-¡No me ignores!- se quejó Houki -¡Si así lo vas a querer…!- con eso, se estiró para tomar su shinai que estaba junto a la pared y cargó contra Rin.

-¡Espera Houki!- llamó alarmado Ichika mientras trataba de detenerla

Sin embargo, Rin se hizo cargo de eso, levantando su brazo derecho y materializando el brazo de su unidad, bloqueando efectivamente el ataque y sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

- _Despliegue parcial, ¿a esa velocidad? Rin en verdad es fuerte_ \- pensó admirado antes de recuperarse –Rin, ¿estás bien?-.

-Claro, soy una candidata representante, algo como eso es juego de niños- desestimó mientras el brazo mecánico se desvanecía en partículas de luz.

Ichika asintió contento antes de girarse a ver a su otra amiga –Houki, eso fue muy irresponsable y peligroso, sin mencionar injustificado- le reprendió.

Parecía que ella misma lo sabía por qué se veía arrepentida.

-Está bien, nadie salió lastimado- desestimó Rin contenta –así que, ¿en que estábamos?-.

Ichika parpadeó un poco, antes de abrir los ojos al recordar –cierto, con promesa, ¿te refieres a esa de que, si tu cocina mejoraba…- ambas chicas lo miraban atentamente, la castaña con emoción y la azabache con preocupación -…me prepararías cerdo agridulce, no?-.

Rin pasó rápidamente a mostrar ira pura.

-¿Pasa algo? Si no recuerdo mal esa era la promesa- preguntó el confundido.

Su confusión aumentó más notar como, de un momento a otro, su cabeza había cambiado de ángulo y sentía un doloroso ardor en su mejilla derecha.

- _¿Rin me, abofeteó?_ \- se preguntó incrédulo llevándose una mano a la zona afectada y volviendo a ver a la castaña, quien aún tenía la mano levantada y lo veía furiosa con los ojos llorosos y los labios apretados.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar la promesa!? ¡Espero que un perro te muerda y mueras!-.

Con eso, salió cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando a Ichika divido entre el arrepentimiento por haberla hecho llorar, y un poco de molestia por su reacción. Estaba muy seguro que la promesa de la que hablaba era "cuando mi cocina mejore, ¿comerías mi cerdo agridulce a diario?".

Suspirando, se giró a ver a Houki en esperanza de que ella le pudiera explicar que pasaba, pero solo recibió una mirada decepcionada y una frase igual de hiriente a la dicha por su otra amiga –Que un caballo te pateé y te mueras- para luego dirigirse a su cama a dormir.

-Parece que si fue mi culpa- murmuró para sí mismo Ichika antes de decidir de dejarlo de lado e irse a dormir, luego se encargaría de eso y de experimentar con el armamento de Byakushiki.

A la mañana siguiente, notaria con sorpresa que los primeros encuentros del torneo habían sido decididos, y su primer oponente no era otra que Rin.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Bueno, pasemos a los review y terminemos con el capítulo:

Ronaldc v2: estoy seguro de que nadie lo esperaba, yo mismo no esperaba adoptar una historia, menos de IS, pero me pareció un desperdicio dejarla de abandonada, la idea es muy buena para eso. Espero poder actualizar DXC antes de que empiece Febrero, espero que pasaras unas buenas fiestas tanto en el 2017 como en 2018.

Seiyaperez-kun: me alegro, y espero que esta nueva versión te guste igual o más. Y gracias por el voto de confianza, pero en lo que a mí respecta, aún falta para que pueda llamarlo "mío", aún estoy tomando mucho de la versión original de Shiranui, pero espero no tardar mucho en sentir que es en verdad mía.

miguelzero24: Hostia, una disculpa por la tardanza, espero te guste esta nueva versión.

Bueno, eso sería todo por esta vez, los veo en la próxima actualización de IS:R, que espero sea en febrero. Feliz año a todos.


End file.
